Together
by Bavariah
Summary: In this fic the world of Westeros is different. Sansa Stark is the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. What happens if she meets the most powerful man in the realm? My first ever work in the fandom. All original characters belongs to GRRM. Warning: contains smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool summer day as Sansa Stark stood overlooking the balcony of her royal chambers. She felt a sense of anticipation.

She was waiting. For what, she couldn't quite say, but she felt something coming nonetheless.

"Your grace, it's not safe for you to stand in the open for so long."  
Sansa turned to regard Ser Erwin Black, the Lord Commander of her Queensguard.

"Thank you for your concern Ser Erwin, but I'm of the North and the cold doesn't bother me, Ser. I am made of sterner stuff," Sansa replied.

Ser Erwin dipped his head in acknowledgement. "As you say Your Grace, but there are matters to attend to with the Small Council, they no doubt are awaiting your arrival".

Sighing, Sansa left the balcony to head toward the chambers of the Small Council. Her Lord Commander was a silent shadow on her journey.

After the death of her father a few moons ago, she had become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Barely one and twenty, and she was in charge of seeing to the wellbeing of Westeros and the millions that lived within its borders.

It was a hard responsibility to swallow, but arguably harder for her family, especially her mother who grieved not only the loss of her King but her husband as well. Catelyn Stark nee Tully hadn't stopped crying and wailing for moons after his death.

Her younger brother Robb had tried his best to comfort their mother, feeling obligated as the eldest male son, but he couldn't always be there for her. He was the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North; with winter coming he had to prepare his people without fail.

As Sansa drew nearer to the Council chambers, she pondered the problem laid before her. To pick a suitable Hand.

The previous Hand, Jon Arryn had died under suspicious circumstances shortly before her father's death, then her father had followed soon after. There had been worry and panic that the two were connected but an investigation had proven her father had died of natural causes. The cause of Jon Arryn's death was still a source of unease, but one that was being thoroughly looked at.

In the meantime, life must go on, and the Small Council wasn't complete without a Hand. They were a ruler's most important advisor and were responsible for spotting important issues a ruler might overlook. Sansa had a man in mind for the position but knew she should discuss it with the small council first.

As she entered the room, everyone stood to pay their respects. Lord Varys, the Master of Whispers was the first to speak.

"Your Grace, it's good to see you. We have a most urgent matter to discuss at the moment."

Sansa nodded as seated herself at the head of the table before everyone else followed suit. "Thank you, Lord Varys, I'm aware. I have a man in mind for the position of Hand, but would welcome my advisor's opinions on the matter."

"Whom did you have in mind, Your Grace?" asked the Master of Ships, Lord Stannis Baratheon of Storm's End.

"It might come as a surprise to you all, but I've given it much consideration and careful thought. I would ask Lord Tywin Lannister to become my Hand of the Queen."

A silence fell over the room as the council digested the news. There were stunned looks on everyone's faces, as no doubt they recalled her father's open disdain for Tywin Lannister and couldn't understand why his daughter would choose such a man for such a valuable position.

Sansa wondered how long they would remain silent until finally Lord Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coin spoke.

"Your Grace, with all due respect, your choice might not be wise. Lord Lannister's ruthless reputation is well known throughout the Seven Kingdoms. You might want to ponder on the message you may be sending by having such a man as your Hand."

"I know that my lord, but he's also a man who's good at ruling both his own region and the realm during his years as Hand to the Mad King. In spite of Aerys madness he managed to keep the realm at peace," Sansa countered, having already known she would need to have strong arguments prepared.

Grand Maester Luwin tried to persuade her next, saying, "You Grace, I'm not sure he's a man you can easily handle. I mean no disrespect," he rushed to say at the growing frown on her face. "I mean to say he will have his own demands before he would accept the position."

Sansa nodded before saying confidently, "I'm aware Grand Maester, and I'm ready to indulge his demands, within reason, whatever they may be."

Stannis rose from his chair clearing his throat. "It seems your mind is set Your Grace. I can understand your reasoning and appreciate you've given this matter the consideration it deserves. Currently, there is no one quite as qualified as Lord Lannister to be Hand of the Queen."

Sansa began to smile, glad she had nuncle Stannis on her side, until he continued.

"But, I must warn you he lacks honor in achieving his goals. Nonetheless, I will accept whatever you decide. Now I beg your forgiveness, I have matters to attend to regarding the royal fleet that cannot wait."

Sansa allowed the rest of the council to voice their opinions but they were much the same as before, will all agreeing they would back her decision. Satisfied, and having no more pressing business for the day, Sana stood and dismissed the council.

As she departed with Ser Erwin in tow, she directed as him, "I need to go to my solar Ser Erwin and write some letters". The Lord Commander nodded.

On her way she saw Arya with her guard Ser Amos Tully, a distant relative of her mother, training with swords in the courtyard. Although she loved her sister, Sansa envied her carefree attitude and that she wasn't saddled with the great burden of running the Seven Kingdoms. At the age of 16 Arya was far from the princess and lady her mother whished her to be. With her sword Needle, Sansa was sure she and her mother would have a hard time getting Arya to do her duty by marrying a lord and producing children.

No, Arya was much too stubborn and headstrong to be told what to do.

Sansa sighed. Speaking of duty, many a suitor from around Westeros had petitioned to wed Sansa and become her consort. Not all of them were lacking but she simply felt none of them were the right man. Many had had great fortunes to back them but it had done little to persuade her.

Even the handsome heir of Highgarden, Willas Tyrell, had not swayed her. Frankly, in his case Sansa had worried about having his grandmother, Lady Olenna Tyrell, otherwise known as the Queen of Thorns for a great goodmother, as well as having to contend with her games. Court was enough of a viper's nest. She did not want a husband who could be influenced by anyone or anything. She wanted a man who she could depend on him to rule beside her.

Arriving at her solar her handmaiden Meara was waiting for her. "Your Grace, may I prepare your bath now?"

Sansa briefly let herself be tempted by the relaxation granted by a nice hot bath before declining. It was best to write to Lord Lannister now. "No Meara, I have an important letter to write. Have my bath ready before the evening meal." "Of course, you grace" Meara curtsied and left the room to attend to her queen's matters.

Sansa sat at her desk and tried to gather her thoughts as to how word her missive. Tywin Lannister was a man full of pride. Though she requesting him to be her Hand she had no doubt he would be looking for any perceived slight in its wording. Queen of the Seven Kingdoms she may be, but the Old Lion had proven to be a formidable adversary even to a monarch.

She stared at the blank parchment and started to write:

_To Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, and Warden of the West._

_Due to the matter of vacancy of the Hand of the Queen, We, after much discussion and deliberation have chosen you to be our Hand in the coming years. Any demands you may have will be welcome to introduce. The ceremony of appointment will be arranged and held as soon as you introduce your demands and they are agreed upon._

_Queen Sansa of House Stark, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

Sansa read her letter multiple times. The letter was short but to the point. Time was important for a man like Tywin Lannister. Best not to waste it with unnecessary inquiries like asking after his health. Especially, since everyone knew despite his age Tywin Lannister was stronger and healthier than ever, if for no other reason than to delay his youngest from becoming Lord of Casterly Rock.

Sansa found it fascinating that though she had never met the man in her life his deeds were known throughout the realm. The destruction of the Houses Reyne and Tarbeck, as well as the sack of King's Landing, were actions not easily forgotten. The last act had forever made her father hate him, though he had willingly joined Robert Baratheon in his Rebellion against the Mad King, and his army had been the key to achieving several important victories.

Sansa stood and gave the letter to Ser Erwin. "Tell Grandmaester Luwin to send this immediately to the Warden of the West using the fastest raven available. Any response should be given to me immediately." Ser Erwin bowed in acquiesce before leaving the room. Sansa went to her bathing chambers to enjoy a nice bath to ease the tension in her muscles before dinner.

The next day there was a raucous at her door.

"Let me in! I'm the Queen Mother for heaven's sake, you will let me see my daughter!" With a sigh Sansa motioned for a servant to open the door.

Catelyn Stark swept into the room without delay and proceeded to yell at her daughter the moment she laid furious blue eyes on her. "Tywin Lannister! Are you insane Sansa? He's an ambitious and ruthless man willing to do whatever it takes to gain more power. Power you would be willingly giving away! He'll take advantage of you! Your father would be so disappointed in you, if he was alive!"

"Enough!" Sansa had at first been willing to let her mother vent her frustrations but that last remark had taken things too far.

She knew that something like this would happen eventually, that her mother would continue to see her as a child that needed her guidance despite being a woman grown and a queen no less. But this was ridiculous.

But she refused to be scolded like a child by anyone, let alone her mother, especially not like this where all could hear and make judgement. She was Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and would be treated as such! She would allow no one to undermine her. Not even her mother.

She looked at her mother with barely restrained fury in her own Tully blue eyes. "I can do as I please Mother, without telling you. Why? Because I Queen and a woman grown! One who must do what is best for Westeros, despite what I or others might wish. That includes you!"

Anger flashed in her mother's eyes before she stormed out of the room as quickly as she'd come without another word. Sansa held her head between clenched fists trying to control the oncoming headache caused by her mother's antics.

Knowing she can't stay cooped up in her rooms despite the illness, not unless she wished unsavory rumors to start, called her handmaiden Meara to prepare for the day.

…

Green eyes watched the sunset while holding a letter in his right hand as he stood looking out the window of his solar.

"She has some bravery, I'll give her that," remarked a man sitting next to him.

The two men shared similar features. Golden hair, green eyes and fine aristocratic features. Although, there were differences to be sure. The man standing was taller and leaner with a shaved head and a full beard, while the man sitting was balding, short and portly.

"What do you think Kevan? Should I accept?" asked Lord Tywin Lannister in a growling baritone.

Kevan Lannister got up to stand next to his brother and sighed, "She appears to be serious. She at least knows you're not likely to accept outright without demands of your own to be met."

Tywin hummed. "It is a good opportunity to be sure. I already know what I'll ask in return. But the question is, will she be brave enough to accept?"

Kevan frown. "I do not understand brother. What will you demand from her?" Tywin shook his head as he looked at Kevan.

"All due in time brother. All due in time."

Tywin went to the door of his solar to call his squire Cheryin. The boy was in front of him quick as lightning. It seemed he was finally learning. "Wait here until I finish a letter, then I want it run to the Maester and sent to King's Landing post haste. I will strangle you by my own hand if you forget that." The boy nodded vigorously looking as if he was going to piss his pants. Tywin resisted the urge to both laugh and roll his eyes in annoyance.

Tywin then returned to his desk to being writing his reply:

_To Queen Sansa of House Stark, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

_I would be honored to accept the position of Hand of the Queen, Your Grace. My arrival to King's Landing will be in about three weeks' time. As for my demands, I only have one that we will discuss only once we've met in person._

_Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, and Warden of the West._

Tywin summoned Cheryin and gave him the letter before pouring himself a cup of wine into a golden goblet. Although, Tywin wasn't much of a drinker this was a special occasion. He'd almost forgotten his brother was still in the room as he pondered on what the future would bring.

Tywin started preparations the very day. He informed Ser Addam Marbrand, the Lord Commander of the Lannister Army of his next move. Two thousand men would accompany their liege lord to King's Landing within the week. One might think it an unnecessary number of soldiers but no man could predict what might happen on the road. Besides, Tywin loved to show off his power.

Currently seated in his solar penning missives to be sent to his bannermen, he was suddenly distracted by a noise out in the corridor. Whistling? Who could possibly—

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind that Tywin knew exactly who it was. The bane of his existence.

His dwarf son Tyrion opened the door of the solar. "Father, have I heard correctly! You're to be Hand of the King once more? Or rather Queen in this case. Quite a beautiful queen they say. Oh father, unfortunately there is no way to go back in time and have a full golden head of hair again. I'd imagine you'd want to look your best before such a queen."

Tywin gave his son a hard glare. "What do you want Tyrion?"

Tyrion waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Oh nothing, Father. I'm simply here to congratulate you on your appointment. And of course, to make my intention known to travel to King's Landing with you."

Tywin grit his teeth as he continued to fix his embarrassment of a son with a flinty glare. "And why would I bring you with me to King's Landing? The shame of House Lannister."

Tyrion abandoned his japing, his expression turning serious. "I can be of benefit to you there, Father. I know just where to go to get important information. If nothing else another Lannister will there as your eyes and ears. "

After thinking for several moments Tywin spoke, "You may be right. Who better than you to mingle with the whoring noble lords of court and bring me important information that spills from their loose tongues?"

Tyrion grinned and with a laugh said, "There! Father you know me so well!" Satisfied that he'd gotten what he wanted Tyrion soon departed.

Tywin murmured to himself, "Whoring and drinking. That's all the little beast is good for."

Though Tywin found he was disappointed and ashamed of all three of his children.

His heir and pride and joy, Jamie had married a giant of a woman called Brienne of Tarth against his wished. They had fled the Westerland's after eloping knowing he would never approve of such a match. Tywin remembered the day vividly when he'd been informed of his son's folly. He'd had any who assisted them in fleeing flogged and had the Septon who'd married them without his knowledge beheaded.

Cersei had married Karn Marbrand, older brother of Ser Addam Marbrand, but had failed to provide the man with even one heir; she'd miscarried all of her pregnancies thus far and did not seem worried about producing any heir worthy of Houses Lannister and Marbrand.

Tywin knew this was his last opportunity to bring glory to his house. He would not let it slip from his grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa was sitting on the Iron Throne listening to petitioners when a boy came to her holding a letter. The boy was out of breath when he reached her and said, "Your Grace, the Grand Maester sent me to give you this letter which arrived from the Westerlands."

Sansa thanked the boy before he left and decided she would listen to the remaining petitioners later. Standing she dismissed Court before heading towards her solar shadowed by Lord Commander Black.

He had been knighted by her father a few years ago. He'd been raised a peasant to poor parents, and had made his living fighting. One day King Eddard saw him sword fighting several soldiers, and with a blunted tourney sword no less. He'd turned out to be more than good as he defeated the soldiers without great effort, many of which had been training their whole lives. Impressed, the late King had taken him under his wing to be part of the Kingsguard. He'd squired under a trusted knight, slowly climbing the ranks until he was lifted to the order and was on par with knights like Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Brynden Tully in skill. Many compared his rise to that of Ser Duncan the Tall.

Arya saw Sansa heading toward her solar and followed her. "Is the letter from Lord Lannister? Let me come with you as you read it," she asked.

Sansa nodded to which Arya fell in step alongside her. Entering her solar she went to her desk to grab a letter opener feeling both a bit nervous and agitated. Asking Lord Lannister to be her Hand was a gamble. What if he rejected her offer?

Sitting on a chaise near the fireplace she opened the letter with Arya resting her chin on her shoulder to read as well. Sansa felt relief flood through her at reading Lord Tywin's reply. Arya gave a more vocal gasp, "He's coming, Sansa! Tywin Lannister, the Old Lion of the West is coming to King's Landing!"

Sansa looked at her sister and smiled. "Yes, sister he is. We better get ready for his arrival."

Before dismissing herself, Arya pointed out, "Mother will be even angrier than she is now. She thinks partnering yourself with Tywin Lannister will end up being the ruin of House Stark. Personally, I believe he will be a good Hand. Don't mind mother's words Sansa, she hasn't been the same since Father died."

Sansa thanked the gods the rest of her family supported her. "I thought you might agree with Mother. Thank you, Arya." Sansa gave her sister a fierce hug.

"I'm your sister, Sansa. I'll always be on your side even, if we are like the sun and the moon in most things."

After Arya left, Sansa summoned the Master Chef and told him to prepare an evening feast to celebrate the good news.

It was too early to throw a feast in Tywin's honor but Sansa couldn't help but feeling like celebrating. It would be a little over two weeks before he'd arrive. Sansa would do her best to leave a good first impression as queen.

Later that day she got another letter from her brother Robb giving her a report of the North.

_To Queen Sansa of House Stark, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm_

_Dear sister, I have arrived in the north with Bran and Rickon. I apologize for waiting a moon before sending this letter, we were terribly busy on the road. Our home Winterfell is in acceptable condition. Bran and Rickon were enthusiastic to finally see our ancestral home for the first time. I can't blame them. They've only ever known the Red Keep as home. _

_Sometimes, I wish Uncle Robert hadn't died by poison before he even sat on the Iron Throne. Winterfell would have been our home in truth rather than the Red Keep. _

_Vayon Poole has done his job perfectly in keeping Winterfell running smoothly. Unfortunately, Winterfell's larders were scarce of food and drink for a while due thievery but the problem was solved soon after our arrival and we have dealt with the thief. I hope one day you will be able to visit us and we can relive our childhood memories together._

_Yours, _

_Lord Robb Stark, Prince of the realm, Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North_

Sansa wished she could go back to those carefree days before the rebellion started. They were peaceful and happy. Then the war changed everything and took their father away from them for a year. She, Robb and Jon had shared a lot of happy moments. Arya was infant at the time of the rebellion so she didn't remember much of their time in Winterfell.

Robb didn't know yet about her offer to Tywin Lannister, and she wondered what would be his reaction.

…

2 weeks later

The journey to King's Landing turned out to be a pleasant experience. Lord Tywin, along with his son and brother Kevan, arrived with the Lannister army at the capitol before dawn due in part to the hard pace he had set. Tywin sent one of the soldiers ahead to inform them of his arrival when they had camped the day before half a day's ride away.

He was welcomed by the queen and her family outside the Red Keep along with the small council. Tywin had aimed to make a striking appearance; thus, he was wearing gleaming gold armor decorated with rampant lions, with red sash over his shoulder crossing his body. He may be the Old Lion to many, be he would have them doubt him as the Great Lion as well. The welcome suited his status as he been prepared to be presented before Court in the Red Keep, and had determined to stride in on his destrier to make his presence known. Luckily, there was no need for such theatrics.

Lord Tywin dismounted from his large white destrier. His eyes met the queen's and he felt a strange warm feeling overcome him.

He walked in her direction and greeted her with a bow saying, "Your Grace, it's an honor to meet you." By her leave, he took her hand and kissed the back of it, raising his head he said, "Let me introduce you to my son and brother."

Releasing her hand to he gestured. "Tyrion Lannister and Ser Kevan Lannister." Both men bowed low before their queen, each being allowed to kiss her hand.

When Lord Lannister tried to kiss Arya's hand, she pulled it away saying, "You don't need to kiss my hand Lord Lannister. Shaking hands is sufficient enough."

Lord Tywin glared at her for a moment not believing what he's hearing until Sansa intervened to smooth things over. "I apologize, my lord. My sister, Lady Arya isn't like other ladies of the realm. She prefers sparing and archery to gowns and jewelry, therefore shaking hands much more preferable to her."

Tywin looked over at the queen with a brow raised. "Yes, I think I understand now. I'm sure I'll have an interesting time interacting with your sister in the future, Your Grace."

Sansa returned a smile. "I'm sure you will my lord. Likely more than you think."

After the formalities were observed she said, "You are most welcome to King's Landing my lords. I hope you all will enjoy your stay. Let us retire inside. I'm sure you and your party are quite tired from the journey to King's Landing and would like to freshen up." Everyone moved to follow their queen's command.

Tyrion was surprised no one had commented on his appearance, though he had noticed the disdainful looks of the Dowager Queen Catelyn toward him and his father. It seemed as if she had barely restrained herself from making her opinion known. Brushing such thoughts aside, he followed his father and uncle to their appointed chambers.

Sansa personally guided them to the guest quarters, wanting to further the good impression she was going for.

Although Tywin was aware the Queen and everyone else knew he was well aware of the Red Keep's layout, the Queen's insistence of escorting herself further showed her determination to make him Hand.

Once they arrived to the guest chambers Sansa spoke, "I hope your chambers are to your liking, my lords. You will be told when the evening meal is ready. You will join my family and I. Tomorrow we will set aside time to discuss the matter that has brought you here in my solar." Tywin nodded to the Queen as she departed.

The evening meal started off interestingly. As Tywin was arriving he could hear the Queen Mother saying, "I'll not set beside him Sansa! He's not a man worthy of my attention."

Sansa could be heard replying just as angrily, "My whole life you've taught me to act like a proper lady with guests, and now you refusing to do just that!"

Catelyn shot back, "I did my duty. I barely tolerated him touching my hand and kissing it!" There were more words exchanged that he could barely make out, as they were said more quietly until he heard the scraping of a chair.

As the dining room door was opened by a guard, he almost ran into the Queen Mother herself, causing the woman to flinch. However, she recovered remarkably quickly to glare at him. He returned it in kind with the two staring at each other for several moments until she finally broke first and left without saying a word.

**Family, Duty, Honor they say. A Tully will be always a Tully,** Tywin told himself.

He entered the dining chamber and everyone stood for him, including the queen.

Sansa greeted him. "Welcome, my lord. Please sit beside. Please excuse my mother's absence, she wasn't feeling well and decided to retire early." Tywin, of course, knew the truth but he decided let the matter lie. He approached the chair the queen indicated and stood behind it just as Tyrion and Kevan finally entered. He would speak to them about their tardiness.

Tywin noticed two large furred animals sitting beside the queen and her sister. **Direwolves. The northerners are fond of their wild animals.**

Everyone from the Seven Kingdoms to Essos had heard about the Stark children personal pets. They were the living proof of House Stark's sigil. Until their acquisition by the Stark children, it was a common knowledge that direwolves hadn't been seen south of the Wall for thousands of years. When they appeared again in the North, King Eddard had gifted them to his children and the news had spread like wildfire. Tywin couldn't help but wonder what the man was thinking giving his children such wild beasts.

Speaking of beasts, Tywin stiffened as both trotted towards him and preceded to sniff his person. He stayed still with a blank look refusing to give away his fear. He noticed the queen and her sister watching but not interfering. Finally, the beast's curiosity was satisfied as they moved back to sit at their master's feet.

Tywin took his seat once the queen was seated with everyone else following suit. A generous spread was set before them on the table, boasting some of the best food from around the Seven Kingdoms. Across from him was Lady Arya who stared at him undisguised curiosity.

"I beg your pardon, Princess Arya. Is there something the matter?"

"My direwolf Nymeria likes you. Even Sansa's likes you too."

Tywin almost snorted in amusement but he said, "It is not often someone tells their pet likes me. Though considering your pets are direwolves, how can you tell they like me for sure?"

Arya smirked. "Direwolves are intelligent creatures. They can smell a person's attentions and decide if their trustworthy or not. Obviously your intentions are in our favor."

"Arya's right. I trust my direwolf's instincts. Isn't that right Lady?" Sansa reached down to pet Lady's head. To which the direwolf's tongue lolled out of its mouth and its tail wagged ferociously. The moment Sansa's hand left her head, she trotted over to Tywin no doubt expecting the same treatment.

Marshalling his courage once more, Tywin moved his hand to rub Lady's fur replying, "She will protect you well, Your Grace. I'm sure of it."

Sansa smiled at him. "In such occasions, you may call me Lady Sansa, my lord."

Tywin locked eyes with her for a moment.** She wants me as her Hand, and isn't sparing any efforts to achieve it. Well, we'll see if after tomorrow she still wants me or not.** "You can call me Lord Tywin, my Lady Sansa."

The rest of the meal passed in peace as everyone enjoyed the food and company.

Tyrion was drinking wine as if it was water and he almost choked when he felt his father's glare on him. Tywin gave Kevan a pointed look, who then whispered to Tyrion, "That's enough wine, Tyrion. Your father will kill you if you do or say anything to embarrass him."

"Don't worry uncle. I will not embarrass father. Not with his eyes on me now."

After dinner was finished Tywin asked for the queen pardon to leave for his chamber to rest. Tomorrow would be an essential meeting for both their lives.

…..

Cheryin was standing outside the dining hall waiting for his lord to finish.  
He kept glancing at Ser Erwin Black. Honestly, he didn't like the man much but he kept his thoughts to himself.

Suddenly Ser Erwin spoke. "Lord Hand of the Queen, ha? You westerners and your pride and gold. We northerners, unlike you, don't give a damn about gold. You think you can just buy the crown to your side don't you?"

Cheryin countered him, "But the queen seems of a different opinion, Ser. Last I checked she's from the most ancient northern family and clearly wants our liege lord by her side."

"She's young, she'll learn from her mistakes," Ser Erwin responded dismissively.

"You clearly don't know Tywin Lannister, and if I was in your place, I'd keep my mouth shut." Cheryin then studied ignored the man and his heated glare.

Even though he was just a squire to his lord, he took pride in being a westerner and at being by his side. Yes, he had made some mistakes but Lord Tywin was depending on him. His lord might be frightening most of the time but serving under the man who'd restored the pride of the west was the honor of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, after lunch in her solar and a warm bath, Sansa wore her finest gown to meet Lord Tywin. A navy-blue velvet piece which complemented her eyes. Her hair was down in simple braids making her look every inch the northern queen, with a crown that portrayed two direwolves holding each other up in a representation of her mother's family words.

She wanted someone by her side when she negotiated with the Lord of Lannister but she had already informed the Small Council about her choice, and had told them she could handle the Great Lion. Her mother would've been her first choice, but she'd refused the idea from the beginning. Which left her little sister Arya. Though Sansa was sure she he would mock her if she brought someone underage to negotiate with him.

Lady was at her side as she waited Lord Tywin. She'd been snoozing all day and had only roused herself briefly to eat before resuming her slumber. Outside the doors guarding her were Ser Erwin and Ser Brynden. Her grand uncle had insisted on guarding her today as he was just as untrusting of Tywin Lannister as her mother.

Just as she was beginning to wonder if he was going to dare to arrive late to make her sweat, there was a knock at the door.

Ser Erwin called out. "Your Grace, Lord Lannister has arrived." 

"Please let him in, Ser."

The lord of Casterly Rock wore a grayish, black leather doublet with gold trim that made his broad shoulders more pronounced. His white gold beard was neatly trimmed.

"Your Grace," Tywin bowed to the Queen.

"Lord Lannister, please sit. Would you like a drink before we start?"

"No, we have urgent matters to discuss, Your Grace. I would not prefer to drink as we discuss them."

"As you wish, my lord. As you know we sent a letter asking you to become our Lord Hand. You accepted, but not without having your own demands met. What are your demands my lord?" Sansa asked, getting straight to the point.

"Your Grace, I have but one demand, which will be of great benefit to both our houses and the realm at large." Tywin paused for a moment before continuing, "A marriage. I propose a marriage between our two houses."

Sansa was stunned into silence by his words, unsure how to respond to such a proposal. Of all the things she expected to him ask for, this was not one of them.

Gathering her wits after several moments Sansa responded carefully. "My lord, I thought Ser Jaime was married, as well that he's no longer the heir of Casterly Rock..." She trailed off in askance.

"I'm not talking about my son. I'm talking about you and I. It is true that I disinherited my son after he married without my leave. Likewise, my daughter, Lady Cersei, has proven herself is unable to produce heirs, besides being a drunkard to boot." His lips curled. "And the less said about my youngest son, the better."

Sansa digested his words as she began to see more clearly why he was proposing such. "Ah.. I don't know what to say my lord..."

"It's a reasonable demand. The Crown Lands, The North, The Riverlands, The Vale, The Stormlands and after our marriage The Westerlands will be on your side, Your Grace. I would highly recommend you to accept my marriage proposal. The mines of Casterly Rock would make sure the crown would never fall into debt for many years to come."

Sansa sighed. She knew she would have to marry sooner rather than later. Already she was over the average age of marriage for women in Westeros; nor did she have an impending betrothal either. Quietly Sansa contemplated Lord Lannister's proposal, while he waited patiently for her answer.

Finally speaking, "You're right. The benefits of this marriage outweigh any negatives, making my choice on the matter clear." Sansa looked Tywin Lannister in the eye, "I'll marry you, my lord, but I have a request that is non-negotiable. Our first-born son will be the heir to the Iron Throne; thus he will have Lannister-Stark as his last name, and so will his line after him be as such."

Tywin lips almost upturned in a smile at her cleverness. "I'll agree, as long as our second born son is the heir to Casterly Rock and will carry the Lannister name alone."

Sansa nodded. "That is a fair exchange, my lord. Then it's settled. We will announce our betrothal in two days. The wedding will be in a month and a half, and the ceremony appointing the Hand will be on the same day. No need to waste time when our marriage will be one of political convenience that will be beneficial to the realm as it unites five of the Seven Kingdoms."

Tywin bowed his head. "You honor House Lannister by accepting me to be your husband, Lady Sansa."

"I accepted not just because of what will it bring to the realm, but also believing there is good in you. Contrary to what many people may think, there is a reason for everything you did. Perhaps one day you will feel comfortable enough to share it with me, Tywin."

Tywin was astonished by her words and her calling him by his first name.  
"Perhaps…" he conceded, after recovering from his shock.

"You may call me Sansa now. The gods have seen fit to have us be married after all. I told you before to call me Lady Sansa, now it's Sansa when we're alone."

"Likewise, you may continue calling me Tywin. As your Hand and betrothed, I think we shall be seeing each other often. I take my leave of you now. When you're ready we will tell the small council about our betrothal." He bowed and kissed her hand gently before leaving the solar.

After Tywin left, she ordered her knights to follow her to the godswood. The Red Keep's heart tree was a great oak covered in smokeberry vines. Though it was no weirwood, she still came here to pray and think.

As she sat before the heart tree her mind wandered from one worry to the next, until settling on thoughts of her dear father. **Oh, what would father say? Would he be angry? Or would he understand my choice and be happy for me? Either way, I have to tell my mother and Arya, and send ravens to my brothers Robb and Jon. First though, the Small Council must be told. Tywin will have to be there when I break the news to them.**

…  
Tywin headed straight towards his brother's room to tell him of the news. When he knocked and entered, he heard Kevan talking Tyrion in low tones.

"She's a beautiful woman, the queen..."

"That she is Uncle. Dare I say it, her future husband is a lucky man. I mean just look at her body..."

"Quiet Tyrion! You drunken beast! Do not talk about the queen in that manner ever again, or I'll cut your filthy tongue out myself!" Tywin roared.

Tyrion jumped at his father's sudden appearance, almost falling out of his chair. Recovering he responded, "Father, I was just admiring her beauty. You can't deny she's one of a kind, can you? Still, I don't understand your sudden defense of her. I understand you'll be her Hand, but you're acting as like she's your lady wife." Tyrion gave a flourish will the flick of his fingers. "Not that she would accept an old man such as yourself to be her husband, even if you are the Old Lion of the West," he mocked, as he took a sip of wine.

Tywin's nostrils flared at the insult. "As a matter of fact," he said through gritted teeth, "we are in fact betrothed. She will be your new mother. So, you better watch your tongue from now on." On hearing this, Kevan nearly spilled his wine in his shock.

"Ty, are you serious?!"

"I am Kevan. This was what I had planned to demand from her in exchange for becoming Hand of the Queen. The betrothal will be announced in two days, and the wedding will take place in a month and a half."

Kevan shook his head in amazement. "After all this time. I never thought you would ever get married again. Not after dear Joanna."

Tywin nodded solemnly. "Neither did I brother, but circumstances have forced me to reconsider."

There was silence for several moments as everyone digested the news until Tyrion suddenly laughed.

"Seeing my father become jealous! Oh joy! Father, you are indeed a lucky man!"

Tywin wanted to punch his son's monstrous face. He was halfway across the room, fist raised and made to strike Tyrion before stopping an inch from his face. "This is the last time I warn you Tyrion."

The dwarf trembled before nodding to his father in fear.  
…

Her mother and sister were waiting in her solar when she got back.

"Mother, sister. I have something important to tell you."

She took a deep breath. "As of today, Lord Tywin Lannister and I are now betrothed. Mother," Sansa interjected, as she saw her Mother turn red with anger as she opened her mouth to no doubt shout her opinion, "I won't listen to your objections to this. I've heard your opinion about Lord Lannister a hundred times and I will not hear it again."

Catelyn almost fainted on hearing her speak to her in such a manner, while Arya expressed her approval mockingly.

"Sansa, dear sister, congratulations! Soon you will marry an important man and become a mother!"

One could say Arya was taunting Sansa, and she was to an extent, but deep down she knew Arya loved her and wanted to see her succeed.

Sansa hugged Arya in elation, tears streaming down her face. Before she left to break the news to the small council, she turned to address her now dumbfounded mother, "From henceforth, we will be having dinners together with the Lannisters and you will be expected attend every one mother. I won't tolerate you leaving the dinner before it is over. And that's an order, not a request."

…

When she told the small council about her betrothal to Lord Tywin, many took pity on her but none objected to it in front of the Great Lion himself, with the exception of Littlefinger.

"Your Grace, you are still a young woman. To be married to a man of his age... Frankly, you deserve better," Baelish said, with heavy flattery while throwing a falsely apologetic look at Tywin.

Tywin wanted to choke the insufferable little upstart but refrained from even acknowledging him.

"I've made my decision, my lord and will not be swayed from it. This marriage will be for the good of the realm, and I'm willing to do my duty."

"Yes, but Your Grace..."

"Thank you, Lord Baelish, for your concern. I have other matters to attend to now." Sansa spoke with stern finality.

She turned to address Lord Tywin. "My lord, I trust everything else will be taken care of left in your capable hands, seven's blessings upon you." She then swept from the room.

…...…...

In the evening, dinner was served in honor of Sansa and Tywin's betrothal, a celebration of the uniting of their houses. Sansa sat opposite of Tywin at the dinner table much to Arya's amusement.

"So," started Arya with obvious mischief, "you're going to be my goodbrother soon."

"And you, are going to be my goodsister," he returned mockingly.

"Then, as your goodsister, I ask that you please teach me how to be a good swords-woman."

The Queen Mother grimaced and began to scold Arya.

"Arya, it's not proper for a lady to talk to a man in such a manner. Furthermore, ladies do not engage in swordplay. Why would he teach a lady to be a good swords-woman as you put it?"

"I didn't take any offense, Your Grace" Tywin said before Arya could respond. "As a matter of fact, I'll teach her in exchange for her learning how to be a proper lady and princess worthy of her family name."

Though he hadn't known her long, Tywin was sure the carrot and the stick method would work best with Lady Arya She might want to learn how to fight well but she had the responsibility of one day being the lady of a great keep.

Arya sneered at the offer. "I don't want to be a lady! I'm not like Sansa! Gold, diamonds, and other jewels don't turn my head like her, not like a sword does."

"Nevertheless, one day you will have to marry and be a good wife to not just your husband, but for your children as well. It may not be what you want, but I'll let you in on a secret. It's not what many people want but we must all do our duty least the realm fall into chaos from people acting on their own selfish desires."

Arya rankled at the truth of his words. She knew marriage wasn't a punishment but a duty, and not one even unique to her or the nobility. Everyone had to marry. Yet, that didn't mean she liked it wasn't a choice she could turn down. Thus, with hesitance she decided to accept Lord Tywin's offer.

"I'll learn to be the lady you, my mother and the rest of the world wants me to be but I prefer to learn how to defend myself in case I need to!"

"Enough Lady Arya. Finish your dinner and go to sleep. You shouldn't stay up late." The Queen Mother tried to hide her anger but couldn't quite pull it off.

Tywin ignored her and turned to Sansa who was talking to his brother Kevan.

She would be dealt with later.


	4. Chapter 4

"The city is surrounded by sandstone and brick walls with round towers and a square gatehouse." Sansa listened with rapt attention as Kevan described Lannisport.

"Lannisport is a great city. We Lannisters take great pride in its upkeep. Our ancestors helped to make the city what it is now," Tywin interjected.

"Your pride in the city is well known, Lord Tywin. If King's Landing could one day become even a shadow of Lannisport, that would be enough for my lifetime."

"I've never liked this city, my lady. It is larger than Lannisport but there has always been a foul stench smelt for miles before even entering the city proper. As well there is the overpopulation and a lack of safety, despite the efforts of the City Watch, that have shown not much planning was put into designing what is supposed to be the seat of the royalty of Westeros."

Sansa hummed in agreement. "My father tried to fix the problems here but things like the Greyjoy Rebellion and other issues all seemed to get in the way. Father eventually put the improvement of the city on hold in order to focus on keeping the realm together."

"We're a proud lot in the West. We love our towns and city, unlike here. Everyone seems to hate it here. Nobody is willing to help one another unless forced to. Greed rules this place." Kevan said.

"I find myself agreeing with you, my lords but let's not bother ourselves with it anymore at dinner."

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace but I feel myself stuck. Since you'll be marrying my father, should I keep calling you by your title? Or should I call you mother? I do not mean anything by it, Your Grace but I am older than you…" Tyrion trailed off jovially.

Sansa giggled softly. Kevan scowled at him, willing him to behave, while Tywin was suddenly in a murderous mood.

Puffing up his chest in indignation, "I told you Tyrion. She will be your new lady mother…"

Sansa interrupted Tywin by placing her hand over his. "It's quite alright, Tywin. He can call me whatever he wants as long as he's respectful. Although, I would like you all to be informal with me when we're not in the throne room and there's just family around."

"He's always assuming people are like him. That they will welcome his japes and clever remarks all the time. Laughing and japing without stopping," Tywin said shaking his head.

"I don't mind having fun. My personal time is limited because of the needs of the realm, so I can appreciate Lord Tyrion's attempts at levity."

Tyrion shot his father a triumphant look. "See father, dear Sansa did not find me boring, unlike you."

"On the contrary, Lord Tyrion. I enjoy talking to your father. He's an intelligent man with many years of ruling behind him, which I'm more than willing to learn. Together we will rule the realm, and hopefully keep it at peace." Sansa gave Tywin a beatific smile as she finished.

Tywin suddenly felt his heart pick up speed at the smile Sansa directed at him, as well the squeezing his hand by hers.  
…

The smell of the sea was everywhere. The floors were constantly wet and sunshine hardly reached the castle.

Those were Lord Aegon Targaryen of Dragonstone's feelings about his seat most of the time he gazed upon it. Though he preferred to be called Jon by those close to him. He stood on the walls of Dragonstone. "Come on Ghost. We have a long day ahead of us." Jon gestured to his direwolf to follow him.

He wore a black and silver doublet decorated with a dragon sigil. He was young with a handsome face and black curls, and a lean but muscular physique, making him look like a maiden's fantasy. And he supposed he was, considering his heritage.

Some days Jon felt ashamed to be grandson of the Mad King, and a descendant of centuries of incestuous marriages.

The gods had given the Targaryen's a new opportunity, a new chance at life through Jon. Or at least that's the feeling he got from his Uncle before he'd died. ** Even though, after all the madness my father's family made the realm endure under their rule, we don't deserve the throne let alone keeping our ancestral seat. I will do what I can to protect the realm from any future Targaryen madness. Sansa will be a good queen, a better ruler. I'm sure of it.**

Shortly after his Uncle's death, he'd become Lord of Dragonstone. The late king had finally told his wife about Jon's secret heritage, and after his death she'd told him who his parents really were. It was the only good thing she'd done since her husband died. Although, he was more than aware it was done because she was afraid of the threat he posed to her children's inheritance. No doubt she figured if he had a castle and vassals of his own, his eyes wouldn't turn toward the Iron Throne.

Once inside the castle Jon sought out its steward. He had plans to make.

"Salem, bring me a map of the castle."

"Yes, my lord," answered a short balding servant. Several moments later the man returned with a map and followed Jon as he wanted his assistance as he examined it.

He settled in The Chamber of the Painted Table with the afore mentioned map trying to figure out how he could make the walls of Dragonstone like Winterfell's which could spread warmth and heat through out the castle proper using a system of pipes connected the castle's hot springs. **Could something similar possibly be done with steam vents created by the island's volcano?**

Jon huffed and murmured to Salem, "How did they even lived during the harsh winters in this castle?"

"The Targaryens had dragons in the past and were more hotblooded than most, they had no need of hot walls to feel warm. Allegedly, Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wife Queen Rhaenys did their duty beside a dragon believing that it would strengthen their line."

Jon was disgusted on hearing that. "Another reason for their near demise. They were mad people indeed."

"Perhaps, but it is you that will make people forget the past. They will judge you, obviously, on every single mistake you make because your House's sins have made them hated by many. The best thing you can do is learn from their mistakes and make Westeros a better place because of it."

Jon shook his head. "I never thought I would be a lord. My whole life I was known as Ned Stark's bastard son. Everyone, aside from my uncle and cousins either avoided me or treated me like I was scum. A stain on the King's honor. Lady Catelyn might have known the truth deep down but she wouldn't treated me better anyway. I was still the grandson of the man who burned her former betrothed and goodfather; not to mention being considered a threat to her children's inheritance."

Jon's eyes flashed in anger as he looked at Salem. "Tell me. How was any of that my fault? I was just a child. I didn't ask to be born. I may be trueborn in the end but my parents married in secret, not daring to tell the world openly about their union. My father was married to two women at the same time, a feat not done since Aegon the Conqueror. Worse, it wasn't done in the same manner. He left his first wife after she'd finally given birth to an heir, then let everyone believe that he abducted my mother, taking her as a mistress rather than a second wife."

"I loved my uncle Ned deeply, my mother as well, but their mistakes led to irreparable catastrophes."

…

Sansa woke up the next morning earlier than usual. Normally she woke up just as the soon was rising, but today it was still the hour of the bat. She sat up in bed a moment before putting her feet on the slightly cold floor. After a while of trying to figure out exactly what was keeping her awake at this hour, she decided to that maybe a walk outside her royal chamber would help her find relaxation.

Opening the door she found her loyal knight, Ser Erwin, in a deep slumber. Sansa debated waking him before deciding against it. The Keep was safe enough to take a small stroll. Aware she was dressed only in her shift, she donned a robe and a shawl to cover her head and neck. Only minutes into her stroll Sansa heard voices conversing in hushed tones. She wondered if it was the servants talking to stay alert at such an early hour. After all, who else would be awake at such an hour?

As she turned a corner suddenly someone grabbed her around the shoulders and pressed a dagger to her throat. They couldn't see each other well because of the darkness. "Who are you? And why you wandering near the Queen's chambers alone at this hour?" the dagger wielder, whispered menacingly.

Sansa flinched at the tone of voice until realization hit her. ** Tywin Lannister! **Sansa almost let out a groan. **What an awkward situation to find one's self in**. She wondered if she could get away with not speaking, only to swiftly decide against it. He was holding a dagger at her throat after all. Better to get it over with.

"Ahh...," Sansa licked her suddenly dry lips, "Tywin it's me, Sansa..." Tywin immediately withdrew his dagger.

"Sansa, I thought you some thief or cutthroat skulking around the keep undetected. Why are you walking around unaccompanied? It is much too dangerous for a monarch to be wandering around alone, even in their own keep. Where's Ser Erwin Black?"

Sansa face flushed at the reminder of her foolishness. Though her cheeks burned as she remembered she was only wearing a shift under her robe.

"He's resting, my lord. I didn't want to bother him for a brief stroll through the keep."

Tywin let out a frustrated sigh. "Nevertheless, you never know what's out in the darkness."

Sansa thanked him awkwardly for his concern. "You're awake yourself at this hour, Lord Tywin. May I ask why?"

"It's been a habit of mine since my youth. I like to start work early. So, in the evening I can sleep early too." Sansa nodded not knowing what to say.

"Umm... well I think I should go back to my chambers."

"Allow me to escort you, Sansa."

Sansa flushed again tightening her grip on the shawl. **Oh, why are the gods so cruel?** "Thank you, Tywin."

They walked together to her royal chambers, an uncomfortable silence accompanying them. When Sansa arrived back, Ser Erwin was still asleep as if nothing had happened.** I'm really stupid! The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms walking alone! ** She scolded herself. **And why am I talking like some misbehaving youth with Lord Tywin? **

"Have a pleasant day, Sansa." She raised her eyes to meet his but wasn't sure how to respond. They stared at each other for a while until Sansa broke eye contact thanking him and bidding him a pleasant day as well as she retreated to her rooms.

…

The brothel appeared to be a place that was of the 'reputable' sort. It was richly adorned with exquisite tapestries, curtains and works of art. Littlefinger was sitting behind a desk in his personal office when the door of the office flew open and a cloaked figure rushed inside.

"They're announcing the betrothal tomorrow."

"Everything I did to get close to her, and she easily accepts a marriage to the Old Lion? Both ridiculous and insulting."

"It seems he found his way into her bed before you could," said the cloaked figure with a smug tone.

Baelish observed the other man with narrowed eyes. "Are you certain? They've not married yet. I never took Cat's daughter for such a lady."

"No, but some servants claimed they saw them together in the halls of the keep before dawn...it's an idea."

"Hmmm. If I got the whores to tell every customer who comes by about this… the betrothal could be annulled. Or at the very least it would cast shame on the Queen. Let's see where this will get us," Baelish smiled.

…

"Please, pretty please mother. Let Ser Davos take me to King's Landing," Shireen Baratheon pleaded. She a maiden of 18 years. She would have been considered a beauty if not for the greyscale scars on the left side of her face, the remanence of an ailment she'd caught and survived as a babe.

"Uncle Renly said I could go if you allowed me."

"Your Lord father would be angry Shireen, if I let you go without telling him, and I don't have the time nor the energy to face his wrath," sniffed Lady Selyse Baratheon.

"My lord father will be happy to see me, especially if I arrive safe and sound. Isn't that right, Ser Davos?" Shireen looked to Ser Davos for back up.

"Yes, yes my lady. I'll be with you all the way on this journey." Despite his words sweat gathered at Davos' brow. He was also afraid of his liege lord's wrath but he couldn't say no to Shireen. He loved her like she was his own daughter. **I hope I'm not mistaken and Stannis will be delighted to see his daughter after so long apart.**

Selyse eyed Ser Davos with a severe expression of disapproval. "Ser Davos, you heard Lady Shireen. You will be responsible for her wellbeing on this journey."

In reality Lady Selyse didn't much care for her daughter. She never had actually. She had hoped to give Stannis a son to carry on his and her legacy, instead she'd given him a daughter to inherit Storm's End after she'd miscarried more times than she count, and just wished her lord husband would stop looking at her as a failure.

"Oh thank you, lady mother!" Shireen gave a squeal of delight.

"Lady Shireen, the voyage to King's Landing will commence on tomorrow."

"I'll bring some books with me to continue teaching you how to read and write. That way won't be bored on the trip," said an enthusiastic Shireen.

Ser Davos wanted to hug the girl for her thoughtfulness but knew better than to do so in front the lady of the keep. So, he just beamed at Shireen to let her know he appreciated the gesture.


	5. Chapter 5

"My lord you have received a letter from King's Landing"

"Thank you, Salem."

Jon didn't waste a time to open the letter he wanted to know what's going on in the capital of the realm.

_To Lord Aegon Targaryen, Lord of Dragonstone, Jon._

_Jon, I sent you this letter to inform you of my betrothal to Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock._

_I know this might be hard for you to accept but I beg of you not to be like my mother and judge the man by his title alone. Come to the capital and see for yourself. Try asking Lord Tywin any questions you want. I don't think he'll answer them all, or even to your satisfaction, but it will be enough for you to get the measure of his character and know whether he'll be a good husband to me._

_Our marriage will bind five of the seven kingdoms under House Stark. Leaving only the Reach, Dorne and The Iron Islands out of it, though with Balon Greyjoy on his death bed and Theon his only male heir, there's a chance they could be a close ally, but you never know what will happen._

_Our wedding will be in a month and a half from the day this raven will arrive to you. I expect you to see you in the Red Keep soon. Your old chamber is ready for you._

_Yours, _

_Queen Sansa of House Stark, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

Jon's jaw had dropped the moment he read the news about Sansa's upcoming nuptials, and he hadn't quite been able to pick it up yet, even after reading the letter twice more.

He couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. **Sansa is marrying the Tywin Lannister! What happened to marrying a knight like in the fairytales? And him of all people! Her mother was always a headache. I pity Sansa that she has no one but Arya to depend on in King's Landing, but to turn to Lord Lannister?**

There was a scraping of claws on the ground. Jon turned to see Ghost looking up at him in askance. It seems he'd startled his direwolf with his apparent shock. He approached Jon and pawed at his pants leg.

"Sorry to scare you Ghost, but it seems we're going to King's Landing." Ghost began to perk up, no doubt thinking he would see his siblings. "Only Sansa and Arya are there. Robb, Bran, Rickon and Theon have returned to the North." Ghost's ears drooped at the news. Jon reached down to rub his ears in commiseration.

**Gods, I wonder what Robb will think of this news! Hopefully he doesn't have a heart attack.**

…

A week had passed since the announcement of Sansa and Tywin's betrothal. The news had spread around the seven kingdoms like wildfire.

Currently Tywin was in the courtyard teaching Arya how to be a good swords-woman.

"You're not holding your sword the proper way. Failing to do so will give your opponent a good advantage when they go to strike you. You can't copy the way I'm holding mine."

"But that's not fair! You have your family ancestral sword Brightroar!"

The sword had been lost for centuries with every person who ever went to find it never returning until Tywin himself found it in his journey to Valyria. It had given the westerners another reason to be proud of their liege lord. Unfortunately, during his search he had been looking for his brother Gerion but never found him.

Tywin was a sight with the sword. Not that he was any less of an amazing swordsman without it but it definitely made him more intimidating.

"Without patience, skills and training even the finest sword made of valyrian steel won't help you. But be that as it may, we will train with wooden swords to start with."

"You just wait! I'll beat you one day!"

Tywin smirked. "Yes, but don't forget you must complete your lessons to become a great lady."

Arya let out a huff of annoyance at his words. "Speaking of being a great warrior and a great lady. It wasn't just Aegon riding his dragon, it was Rhaenys and Visenya, too. Rhaenys rode Meraxes, Visenya rode Vhagar. Visenya Targaryen was a great warrior. She had a Valyrian steel sword she called Dark Sister."

Tywin indulged Arya as she went on a rant about Aegon and his sister-wives.** Of course, their legacy is all but gone now.** Tywin privately told himself.

While out at sea

"Ser Davos, how many times have you been to King's Landing before?"

"I'm from King's Landing, my lady. I was born in Flea Bottom. My career as a smuggler began there. Fate was kind to me when your late uncle's rebellion happened. I saved your father from starvation and he made me a knight, although many people objected to it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm lowborn, my lady."

"That's not fair, you saved father. You deserved to be a knight!" Shireen insisted stubbornly.

"Thank you, my lady but not everyone shares your opinion. They see me differently because I wasn't born into a noble family."

"Well their wrong," she said with a sniff before changing topics, "But how did you lose the fingers on your right hand?"

"Your father has always been a just but fair man. He cut off my fingers in punishment for smuggling because the profession is illegal. But in return he also rewarded me with a lordship and keep."

Shireen gazed at him stunned. "But you saved him..."

"Aye. But that didn't change that I had committed a crime, but had done a good deed. As your father would say, 'The good doesn't wash out the bad and the bad the good.' Justice was done."  
...

"Petyr..."

Petyr Baelish turned to see Dowager Queen Catelyn approach him.

"My dear Cat."

"There is an issue I need you to help me with." Catelyn looked slightly harassed as if she hadn't been sleeping well for days.

"I'm all yours, Cat."

"You have to save Sansa! She doesn't know what she's doing! Tywin Lannister will control her and the kingdoms will fall under his mercy."

Petyr wrapped Catelyn up into his arms. "Don't worry, I've got this. I've always been a good friend to you and your family. Sansa is like a daughter to me, and it's my duty to guide her to the right place." ** Besides, my plans would be no good to me if she were to marry Tywin Lannister.**

"Thank you, Petyr. I don't know how to pay you back for your kindness."

"When the time comes, I'll tell you how. It won't be much."  
…

Tywin was using the Hand's solar temporarily until he married Sansa. He thanked the gods that he wouldn't be using it for much longer. There were too many bad memories here from his time working with Aerys.

Kevan entered the solar waiting for his brother to finish writing. Tywin had summoned him to complete a task for him.

After several minutes Tywin set aside him quill before looking up at his younger brother. "Kevan, I have a mission for you."

"What is it, my lord?"

"It's a suggestion I plan to make to the Queen soon, but I want to appoint you as Lord Commander of the City Watch."

"Brother, thank you for bestowing such a great honor, but what if the Queen refuses? You're already set to become King Consort and Hand of the Queen, appointing me as Lord Commander of the City Watch may seem a bit much. Likewise, what if there's a war? Who will lead the Lannister forces?"

"The Queen won't refuse. She's a smart woman and knows your value to me. She knows also that I won't trust just anyone with this kind of position unless he's fit for the job, even if they are my own flesh and blood. This is a uniting of our Houses; we must look after each other's interests.

The Lannister forces will have Ser Adam Marbrand to lead them in any event, as he has proved himself time and time again during Robert's Rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion."

"Thank you, my lord. I'll do my best to secure the city and keep the streets safe."

"I trust you Kevan. I always have. Our goal is to make this city a great place to live. Every family, whether rich or poor should have a safe place to live. As well food, water and shelter should be provided to those who cannot afford it."

Kevan nodded as he thought of the ways he could help with improving the city. "First, we have to put together a system that will allow us to count the population of the city. It would give us an idea of how many are in need of jobs, food, and shelter. Jobs will be provided to those able to work. We should make whatever money we give them back quickly as they spend it on food and shelter."

"Good thinking Kevan. I'll ask the Queen to allow you to use the tower of the Hand as your base of operations after our marriage. That way you can bring Dorna and the children to live here with you."

"Thank you, brother."  
…

"Theon."

"Robb."

"We've received news from the Iron Islands..." Robb trailed off, not sure how to break the news to one of his oldest friends.

Theon froze. **Dark wings, dark words. Could it be...? **"And?" he asked, finally mustering his courage.

"Your father is dead. I cannot say what will happen to you, but it's your choice to either stay here or go back there..."

Theon ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure how to feel. Balon Greyjoy was his father, would always be his father. But from what little memories of him Theon had, he hadn't been much of one. Still. "Robb, I don't know. I need time to think."

Robb nodded, "Of course. Though, there is something else. Sansa's getting married."

"To whom?" asked Theon, barely containing his surprise. He knew Sansa had to marry soon. It had been his hope that maybe she would choose him to be her husband. But, considering Robb's news that dream was impossible now.

"The Lord of Casterly Rock."

"Tywin Lannister? That old man?" Theon's eyes bulged.

"Shocking, I know but she has her reasons, though I don't understand them at all. 'Course, the real question is how will he treat her? I don't think he's the type to harm a lady, physically at least, but he could hurt her emotionally, put her under his thumb and control her like a puppet."

"True enough. I'm surprised you didn't faint from the shock of it," Theon smirked, trying to add some levity to the situation.

Robb scowled. "Do you think I'm my mother? She refuses to see others people's perspectives. After I abdicated the throne to Sansa hasn't treated me the same since. She couldn't, wouldn't understand why I didn't want to become King of the Seven Kingdoms. For me it was an easy choice, I didn't have the easy confidence Sansa had; the ease with which she could navigate court. I'm content with ruling the North. I know these people, can deal with them more frankly."

"A lack of confidence? Really Robb? Never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth," mocked Theon.

"You don't understand. I've always been uncomfortable with the idea of becoming King. The burden of making a mistake that could ruin the realm was too much for me to bear, especially when there was someone who took to such ruling better than me."

Before Theon could come up with a retort, Rickon suddenly appeared tackling Robb. "Sansa! I heard from someone she's going to be married! Is it true?"

"Aye, Rickon. It is. She's going to be married in less than two moons."

Rickon grinned. "I can't wait to have nieces and nephews! I won't be the youngest anymore!" This declaration caused Theon and Robb to laugh while Rickon pouted. "I bet they'll be beautiful like her with red hair..." he trailed off trying to imagine his future nieces and nephews.

"Or they'll have golden hair like their father, more like..." Theon muttered to himself. Robb shot Theon a look having heard him anyway.

"When we are going to travel to Kings Landing?" Rickon asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow with a small party so we can travel faster. I expect to arrive the day of the wedding due to the distance we have to cover between Winterfell and the capital. Plus, Sansa wants me to give her away to the Great Lion so I have to make sure I'm there to do it. Be ready Rickon, we travel at dawn."

"I'll go and tell Bran! He'll be delighted by the news!" Robb and Theon watched amused as Rickon took off as quickly as he'd come.

…  
Sansa watched from an alcove as Tywin sat upon the Iron Throne holding court in her place. She was taken by the image he presented.

"My lord, may I have a word with you?" Varys asked, approaching Tywin as descended from the Iron Throne.

"What do you want?" he asked in a harsh tone. Tywin was loath to deal with the eunuch. He was as sure he was then as he was now that half of Aerys paranoia was stoked by the man's whispers.

"I heard a most disturbing rumor..."

"What rumor, Lord Varys?" Tywin asked impatiently. He was in no mood to play games.

"I'm sorry, my lord but it's become something quite commonly spoken of on the streets of King's Landing by the commons, and has reached even the nobles now."

"I don't have all day! Speak plainly!"

"It is being said that your lordship and the queen..." Varys trailed off leadenly.

Tywin narrowed his eyes while resisting the urge to strangle the man. "What of us? We're betrothed if you don't recall?"

"Yes, but not yet married. Rumor has it that you've been seen visiting the Queen's chambers multiple times at night..."

Tywin stared at Varys for almost an eternity before the Spider spoke up.

"Of course, I don't believe these rumors at all, my lord. It is not in your nature or our Queen's to do such a thing, but... People talk, and have been wondering if the reason she's marrying you is mayhaps she's been defiled?"

After Joanna's death Tywin hadn't lain with anyone, not even whores. He'd occupied himself with ruling the West and if the situation was bad he had satisfied himself with his own hands. 

"Who? Who is responsible for this rumor?" Tywin demanded hoarsely.

"I don't know yet, my lord. I assure you my little birds are trying to find the source of the but it's tricky."

Sansa approached them then. "My lords, how are you today?" She smiled brightly at her betrothed.

"Your Grace, we need to talk." Tywin tried to return her smile but it came out more as a grimace.

Tywin lead them to the royal gardens, they were accompanied by Ser Erwin Black.

"We shouldn't be alone together again until our marriage, my lady."

Sansa gave him a confused look.

"Last week's incident... someone saw us."

"Oh. Maybe the servants... But I don't understand."

Tywin took a deep breath then told Sansa what Varys had relayed to him. Sansa was close to tears. He wanted to give her a handkerchief but under the current circumstances and in such an open place like the gardens, he refrained.

"The wedding..."

"Will not be cancelled. After we get married and everything settles down I'll continue investigating the matter to see who is trying to sabotage us."

"But people might continue to talk," Sansa worried.

"Let them try to talk about it in front of you or me. I'll deal with them myself." No one would dare to cross the Lion of Lannister. He was a force to be reckoned with, very powerful man.

"Thank you, my lord. For telling me about this, as well as not backing away from the marriage. "

"Why would I, Sansa? If anything, the idiot who spread the rumor probably wanted to separate us but that will backfire in their face. We are stronger now."

Sansa felt joyful at Tywin's words, but couldn't help but wonder why.

Before going to their respective chambers and preparing for dinner, Tywin told her about his suggestion to make Kevan, Lord Commander of the City Watch.

"Ser Kevan is a great choice. I'll give him my blessing tonight. It's fine if he has the tower of the Hand for himself and his family." Tywin thanked her and bowed before they both went their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn came and the Starks of Winterfell were ready to leave for King's Landing. A party consisting of Robb, Rickon, and Bran, as well as their direwolves, and several knights were at the main gate. Theon approached Robb before he hoisted himself onto the saddle of his horse. He had to tell him of his decision.

"Robb. I thought about what you have said last night, and I think I'll return to the Iron Islands and take my rightful place as its lord."

Robb clapped him on the shoulder. "I understand Theon..."

"I'll swear fealty to the crown after my baptism and we will remain a loyal kingdom."

"You are our brother, Theon. We were raised together, ate together, played together."

Theon nodded. "I know but it's time for me to go back home. Father is dead and you gave me the choice. My choice is made."

"Then, farewell Theon. For now."

"For now. I'll miss the North. I'll not be able to attend the wedding but send my regards to Sansa."

"I will," said Robb with a nod.

Robb and Theon embraced each other. Then, the heir of the Iron Islands went to Bran and Rickon to say his goodbyes.

"Safe travel brothers."

"Take care Theon," they chorused.

….

Willas Tyrell sat in one of the many gardens that surrounded the castle of Highgarden with his grandmother, Lady Olenna Tyrell.

After the Queen's rejection, Willas was now betrothed to Talla Tarly, daughter of Lord Randyll Tarly.

"It seems the Lion of Lannister has done it again, grandmother."

"Aaahh, Willas, Willas. That man has caught the grand prize, and now he will put us at his mercy."

"He's good at ruling, grandmother. It's known to all that his tenure as Hand under the reign of the Mad King were the most prosperous."

"True enough, but we'll now have to seek his favor, or he'll crush us if he even senses a threat. Somehow we must strengthen our relations with the crown."

Willas ran a hand through his light brown hair. "I don't understand. How could she refuse my proposal but accept one from a man older than her by almost 40 years."

"My dear Willas, age is just a number. At least, it is for powerful men like Tywin Lannister. He has power and wealth that many a young man can only dream of. Unfortunately, we fall in to that category. We're wealthy and powerful, but not quite on the level of the Old Lion."

"Margaery..." thought Willas aloud.

"Yes, sweet Margaery. She needs a husband connected to the crown."

"The Queen's brother and cousin aren't married yet." 

"The brother, we don't need the cousin." 

"Why? He's the Lord of Dragonstone."

"Do you really believe them? They just wanted someone to take the vacant seat so they can control what's strategic point to the Narrow Sea and King's Landing. Of course, a bastard can't hold such a powerful seat without a very good reason, thus they came up with the lie about the boy's heritage and made him a lord."

"I still wonder if it's true," mused Willas.  
…

Stannis was talking with one of the captains of the royal fleet along the docks of King's Landing when a ship appeared.

"My lord, does that ship not belong to your house?"

Looking in the distance Stannis saw a large ship adorned with the sigil of his House. Stannis frowned. "Who could it be? Did Renly mention anything about a ship arriving?" 

"We don't know, my lord. We didn't receive any raven regarding a ship from Storm's End." 

"Let's wait and see who it is then." Stannis felt himself gritting his teeth in worry. He hoped nothing was wrong. 

A half hour later the ship finally made port. After the crew emerged, came a familiar young girl with an equally familiar man behind her.

"Shireen!"

"Father!"

Shireen ran towards her father embracing him. Stannis hesitated, not used to expressing his affection to anyone, especially not so openly, so he placed his hand on her back awkwardly. Spotting Ser Davos out the corner of his eye, he glared the man down feeling his ire rise.

The Onion Knight swallowed hard, unsure of what to say to his liege lord.

Stannis broke eye contact with Davos, pulling away from his daughter to look at her. "Shireen, why are you here?" 

Shireen frowned at her father's stern tone. "I missed you father. I wanted to see you. Ser Davos accompanied me as my chaperone for my protection."

Stannis turned a cold look towards Davos, whom resisted the urge to duck like a misbehaving child.

"Is that so? I'll have to talk with Ser Davos about that later. Shireen, I'll arrange for you a room near my own as soon as possible. But first, I must present you to court so you may meet the Queen."

"Of course. I brought my finest gowns father. I will not disappoint you."

Stannis nodded. His issue wasn't with whether she would disappoint him in front of court, but more about how court would receive her. How badly would they respond to her Greyscale? He sincerely hoped no one would try and embarrass her.

…

"Balon Greyjoy is dead."

"Yes."

Sansa and Tywin were sitting in her solar discussing matters of the realm while slowly getting to know one another.

"I'd considered sending Theon home on the condition he swear fealty to the crown but..."

"You can never trust the Ironborn."

"He's our brother Tywin. He was taken as a ward by my father after their failed rebellion but we've never treat him as an enemy. He's family to us."

"A ward-hostage, that's what he is even if you treat him well. He no doubt still holds a small grudge against your house. But truly my lady, if it was a choice between your family and his people, are you sure he would chose you?"

Sansa thought for a moment but the answer was an easy one. "I guess you're right. I'll tell Robb when he arrives to the capital."

**He can be used as a wild card to pressure the Greyjoys from ever rebelling again.** Tywin thought to himself.

Eventually the two grew bored and decided to take a stroll around the Keep with Ser Erwin as their shadow and chaperone. They walked quietly for a moment until Tywin spoke.

"How are you today Sansa? Truly?"

"What do you mean, my lord?" Sansa looked at Lord Tywin in confusion.

"You've seemed a bit flushed throughout the day, as your becoming ill. It may not seem like anything serious but you never know with these things. To be frank, I care about you Sansa, as my future wife your wellbeing is important to me."

"Thank you for your concern, Tywin, but I'm fine. Really, it's nothing," Sansa said with a smile, shrugging off his concern. Though she was touched by it nonetheless.

"I hope so, my lady." Tywin softened when he saw Sansa's genuine smile at his inquiry.

…

Sansa was in her room pondering her earlier conversation with Tywin when Ser Erwin knocked on the door.

"Your Grace, Lord Targaryen has arrived at the capital."

Sansa grinned at hearing that Jon was in King's Landing.

"Tell my family and Lord Lannister to be waiting in the yard to greet Jon." She then turned to address her direwolf. "Lady come on, let's go to see Jon and Ghost."

When Sansa arrived at the courtyard, Lady immediately ran toward Ghost. Arya's direwolf Nymeria following her. The three huge direwolves were quite the sight.

"Jon!" Arya and Sansa exclaimed at the same time.

"My dear Sansa and Arya." The three embraced each other for a long time until Catelyn interrupted their reunion.

"Lord Targaryen, what a surprise," she said with false sincerity.

"Your Grace," he bowed while kissing her hand. As he straightened his eyes traveled to the tall intimidating man with golden white hair.

Their locked their eyes for a moment. Jon spoke first. "My lord, it is good to finally met you. I have heard much about you."

Tywin nodded to him clasping his hand. "Lord Targaryen."

"Lord Lannister."

He moved on to greet Kevan Lannister and his wife as well as Tyrion.

"Tyrion Lannister, the famous dwarf." Jon decided to poke a bit of fun to see how Lord Tywin would react. He saw the man clench his jaw in anger but otherwise said nothing.

"I see my reputation has reached Dragonstone as well." Tyrion said playing along.

"Indeed." Jon didn't want to anger Tywin any further so he dropped the matter.

Sansa gestured towards him. "Let's get inside Jon. Dinner is waiting."

"I missed you both, Sansa and Arya."

"As have we Jon" responded Arya. 

"Dragonstone is the bleakest castle I have ever seen in my life. It's amazing that anyone deigned to live there."

Tywin was eating and listening to the conversation quietly. While, his son Tyrion was waiting for a chance to talk.

"Are you comfortable Jon? With being lord of a castle?"

"You know my answer sister. The whole experience is overwhelming."

"Well! It seems he doesn't like being lord of a castle!" Tyrion interjected.

"It's not that Lannister! I'd always dreamed of leaving for the Wall and joining the Night's Watch and hopefully rising through the ranks to become their Lord Commander. Then the Queen Mother told me about my heritage and everything changed. Now everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knew who I really was."

Arya sitting next to Jon, put her hand on his arm in comfort.

"Jon we're on your side, always," said Sansa softly.

"I know Sansa, my Queen."

Jon was itching to ask her about her betrothal but knew now wasn't the time. He tried for safer waters. "Looks like Lady and Nymeria have grown larger since I last saw them."

"Yeah! They can eat so much in one day than a man can in a week!" Arya nodded vigorously.

"They also remain aggressive sometimes towards anyone but us," remarked Sansa.

"Except Tywin," said Arya.

Tywin nearly snorted at hearing that.

"Yes, according to your cousin the direwolves like me."

Jon raised an eyebrow wondering. **Strange.**

"Jon, did you see his sword?"

"Brightroar. The ancestral valyrian steel sword of House Lannister. I've heard about it."

"Sansa's lion is a fine fighter. You should have a spar with him one of these days."

Sansa reddened at hearing Arya call Tywin her lion.

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Sansa's lion?"

"Your cousin likes to jape, Lord Targaryen." Tywin responded cooly.

**Is that so? **Jon wondered.

…

After dinner Jon joined Sansa in her solar for a private conversation.

"I want to congratulate you on your wedding Sansa. Although, I'm surprised you chose Tywin Lannister out of all the eligible young men in the Seven Kingdoms."

"People misjudge him, Jon."

"How so?" he asked, willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt. Sansa had to see something in him.

"I believe he has his own reasons for the things he's done in life."

"You seem to like him, Sansa." **Not quite the answer he was looking for.**

Sansa smiled if she was in a dream. "He's not a bad man, Jon."

"Oh that look! I wonder what you're hiding? No, don't deny it, I know you, Sansa!"

"Jon!"

"So tell me sister, is he the knight of your dreams?"

"Jon, less than two weeks have barely passed since we first met."

"Yet, you agreed to marry him soon. Either way, you should be careful. He's a dangerous man no matter what you may think."

"Thank you, Jon but I've heard that warning endlessly from mother. I'm a woman grown now. I can make my own decisions and bear others judgement of them."

Jon nodded in agreement. "I'll be on your side Sansa, whenever you need me."

"I know, Jon."

The two embraced in a hug.  
…

Three days later Sansa fell ill and was confined to bed rest. A raging fever had made her too weak to even move.

"Your Grace, the fever has gone down since the last time I saw you. This mixture of black beetroot juice and honey is both strong and effective. Try to relax until tomorrow and everything should be alright."

"Thank you, Grand Maester Luwin," Sansa coughed out. "Please send for my handmaiden before you leave."

"Of course, Your Grace."

Meara instantly came to her queen's side.

"Meara, I must stay abed as I am too ill to conduct my duties at the moment. Please go to Lord Tywin and tell him of my condition, and that he has my full confidence and support to rule the kingdom while I'm indisposed."

...…...…...…...…

Meara passed the message along to lord Tywin who was holding a session in the throne room.

He had been wondering why Sansa hadn't made her presence know for these last few days. He had suspected she was ill.

When the handmaiden had arrived, his suspicions were confirmed and asked the girl if the queen could receive visitors.

**I have to see her. **

"Cheryin, follow me."

"Yes, my lord."

He was passing the gardens on the way to her chambers when decided to stop and pick some flowers for her. Perhaps they would cheer her up.

"What do you think of this?" he asked, showing them to Cheryin.

"They are beautiful, my lord."

"Do you think the Queen will like them?"

"Of course, my lord," the boy answered amused.

"What are smiling about?" Tywin glared at him.

"Noth...Nothing my lord."

"Good. Find a vase to put the flowers in and don't forget the water."

Later while Arya was visiting, Sansa heard of Tywin's request via Ser Erwin.

"Ah, where is he now?"

"In his solar. He wants to visit you whenever you feel up to it."

"Tell him he may come tomorrow morning at breakfast. I don't really feel well enough to receive anymore visitors today."

The knight nodded and left.

Sansa knew the Grand Maester had told her she was getting better but she wanted to look more polished when Tywin would come to see her, without looking so ill. **He'll be the first person to visit me since I fell ill besides Arya. Mother didn't even bother and Jon hates being around sick people. I'll have to thank Tywin. He really does care.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **

**Thank you for everyone who followed and favorited my story. It means a lot to me. **

**Magnus374 I read all your comments and I appreciate them. Don't worry the problems are coming! ****Currently I have 6 chapters ready to be posted. I hope everyone enjoys them!**

* * *

The next day Tywin was allowed to see Sansa in her chambers. Sansa, while unsurprised by his presence was surprised by what he held in his hand.

"Your Grace, Sansa." Tywin bowed as he gave her a beautiful set of white lilac flowers.

"Oh...I love them, my lord. Thank you."

"It's nothing," Tywin said modestly brushing off her thanks. "Just something to make you feel better."

"Hmm. This is the first time someone aside from my family has given me flowers. When I was child I was fond of them, and used to weave them in my hair."

"Then, I'm a most fortunate man. How do you feel? What did the Grand Maester tell you?"

"I'm fine now. Yesterday I was still tired but could feel myself getting better. The Grand Maester affirmed my improving health but recommended I should stay at rest a little longer."

"I was worried about you... the court hadn't seen their queen in days..."

"I appreciate your concern but I knew you can rule without me there."

**Though I don't want to rule without you. **The unbidden thought shocked Sansa in its truthfulness.

"I'm feeling famished," Sansa continued, changing the subject, "Shall we eat breakfast together?"

"Of course, Your Grace."

As they ate Sansa watched as Tywin used his utensils elegantly. She wondered what it would be like to have breakfast with him every morning once he was her husband.

Sansa decided to make a little small talk. "Are you enjoying the food, Tywin?"

"Very much, I think we have some of the same tastes."

"Oh? I love fruits. Grapes, berries, strawberries... and of course lemon cakes."

"I like all of those things as well, though I hate mutton."

"Oh really?" asked Sansa in surprise. She hadn't expected a man like Tywin to have any dislikes in the way of food.

"Since childhood I've never found it to be something I like to eat."

"Oh, the Lord of Casterly Rock hates mutton! What a discovery," Sansa laughed.

"I'm glad I could make you laugh," Tywin grinned.

"Yes, thank you again my lord. I needed that."

They ate once more in companionable silence until a thought occurred to Lord Tywin. "Lord Stannis Baratheon is supposed to introduce his daughter Lady Shireen Baratheon to the court today. She came from Storm's End three days ago."

"Really? I wasn't aware his daughter was coming to court?"

"It seems neither was he. Nonetheless, he wanted to apologize to you personally but you'd fallen ill, so he asked me to pass his apology along in his stead, as well as informing you of his daughter's arrival."

Sansa nodded. "That's fine. I will attend court this afternoon with you beside me. I feel well enough for it."

"I'm glad you are, my Queen. I have to depart now as the small council is waiting. There are matters to discuss before court begins."

…

Ser Davos was guarding Lady Shireen's chamber per his Lord's orders. His mind turned to remembering exactly how he'd received these orders yesterday.

_"Why did you not inform me of your journey to King's Landing?" Stannis snarled._

_"My lord, I..."_

_"Stop your stalling Ser Davos! Answer me!"_

_Davos straightened as he regarded Lord Stannis. "Lady Shireen insisted on journeying to King's Landing to see you. She missed you. I nor her mother could say no."_

_"Could not? Or would not? Do you realize the danger you could have encountered? What if you had been set upon by pirates, hmmm? What would you have done?"_

_Internally Davos bristled at Stannis questioning his knowledge and prowess of seafaring. He'd been on the sea most of his life. However, he knew Stannis had a tendency to act irrational where his daughter was concerned, so he pushed down his irritation and went for diplomacy. "I deeply beg your forgiveness, my lord."_

_"You are lucky Davos that nothing happened to her, but you should be punished "_

_"Yes, my lord but…" Of course, Davos wasn't sorry in the least. He wouldn't regret making Shireen happy._

_"But?" Stannis asked heatedly._

_"As I recalled, I wasn't the one who truly made the decision. Lady Baratheon allowed her to go after some reluctance, and it was Lord Renly who planted the idea in Lady Shireen's mind that she should visit King's Landing if she could convince her mother."_

_Stannis pinched the bridge of his nose while grinding his teeth. "Shireen is of age yet she sought out her uncle as a way to get to King's Landing, instead of following protocol which states she is send me a letter telling me of her desire to come to the capital. But I will make sure Renly is punished appropriately. And once I'm back at Storm's End I'll be having a talk to Lady Baratheon."_

_"Of course, your lordship."_

_"Taking what you said into consideration, I task you with guarding Lady Shireen's chambers throughout the night for a week. As well you will complete whatever tasks I lay before you"_

…

"Lord Targaryen."

"Ser Kevan,' Jon greeted.

"A pleasant day today?"

"Indeed, with our queen attending court this afternoon."

"Hmm... tell me what does your brother want with my cousin?"

Kevan looked at him with a smile on his face.

"I gather you noticed?"

"Noticed what my lord? "

"That they're in love."

Jon's brow rose in surprise. "Umm... they seem to like each other very much, though being in love seems a stretch."

"It's not just a matter of like. It has been love at first sight. Everyone close to them can see it. That's why your cousin japed about him being her lion."

"All I want is for Sansa to be happy. If that happiness is with your brother, I can't say no. Despite everything he's done."

"My father is quite smitten with your sister Jon Snow... I mean Lord Targaryen." Tyrion mumbled.

"Lord Tyrion! You see it too?"

"I admit. It pleases me a little to see my father so in love, that he forgets about me and focuses on his lady love instead."

"We have to make them see each others feelings," Kevan mused, rubbing his chin.

"Yes uncle, and you will take care of that. That he doesn't like me goes without saying, and the dragon lord here doesn't know him well enough to approach him."

"I'll take care of it," said Kevan.

…..…

"The wedding is still in place."

"That bastard really wants her..."

"What are you going to do now?"

"If I can't have her... perhaps she doesn't belong in this game..."

"That will throw the kingdom in..."

"Chaos. A gaping pit waiting to swallow us all. Chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder my friend and if you do as I say I promise you; you'll have gold beyond your wildest dreams."

"And then? What about the great lion?"

"Don't you see? They might not have slept together but he's smitten with her, so much so it will be their demise. Once she's gone, he'll be unable to do anything because of the pain."

"The mockingbird will finally succeed..."

…...…

Ser Jorah was walking in the market looking around him. The smell of trade. The smell of the markets. Jugglers, fire-eaters, sword-swallowers, acrobats, stilt-walkers, buffoons and musicians. People gambling on wrestlers.

This was all familiar to the exiled knight now.

Ser Jorah picked an apple, smelled it and ate it.

"That's on us."

Jorah looked up to see a pair of gentlemen manning the stall he'd gotten the apple from. They were well dressed for merchants. They were also some of the first people he'd met and befriended in this city.

"Thank you, Seleuios."

"You seemed tired, my friend."

"Yes and No."

"Care to elaborate?" Seleuios asked with a raised brow.

"After years of being here. I thought I would never miss the Seven Kingdoms but ..." His eyes went to the sky.

The man nodded. "Leave... go back to your home."

"I wish I could, but not to the North or Bear Island. If they saw me there, they'd punish me for disobeying the will of the late King by returning to Westeros."

"Kind Eddard Stark is dead. Now his daughter is queen. I have an idea. Why don't you offer to be part of her Queensguard. Swear loyalty to her and you may live and serve there without trouble."

"What if she refuses? What if she doesn't trust me?" So many questions of doubt raced through Jorah's head.

"Try Ser Jorah. From what I have heard, the queen is more compassionate than her father and you left your previous trade a long time ago."

Ser Jorah ran his hands through his hair as he digested his friend's words. Finally, he came to a decision.

"I will...may the gods that have let me down before help me."

…

Sansa wore her crown proudly as she was surrounded by all seven of her Queensguard knights whom followed her into the throne room. Maester Luwin announced her to a waiting Court who stood as she entered in all her glory. Taking strong, measured strides she ascended up the stairs to sit on the Iron Throne. Beside her was her Hand and betrothed Tywin Lannister.

They presented quite the image to Court.

"You look great with the brown doublet today, my lord," she whispered to Lord Tywin.

"As do you, Your Grace," Tywin replied sounding amused.

Jon, Arya, Kevan, Tyrion, the Queen Mother and all the nobles in King's Landing were waiting for Lord Stannis and his daughter to be presented to the Queen.

The doors of the throne room swung open admitting Lord Stannis and his daughter. There was a smattering of whispers many laid eyes on the Lady Shireen and her greyscale scars. It seemed the rumors of the girl's disfigurement were true. Sansa felt pity for the girl.

Stannis and his daughter approached the throne, both stopping several feet from the stairs and dropping into a bow and curtsey respectively. "Your Grace, my Lord Hand, I present to you my daughter and heir, Lady Shireen Baratheon of Storm's End."

Shireen shyly dipped into a deeper curtsy to her queen as she looked upon her. Sansa smiled brightly at her. Then to the surprise of Court she descended the throne to stand before the girl.

Motioning for Shireen and her father to stand, she grasped the girl's hands. "Lady Shireen, I'm glad you have arrived safely to King's Landing. I hope we become dear friends." Sansa ignored the murmurings of Court as they no doubt questioned the wisdom of touching a girl who had greyscale scars.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I hope so too." She gave a demure smile in return.

Sansa was ever aware of her greyscale but refused to flinch at it like many lords and ladies no doubt did when they saw her. If it hadn't been cured the girl wouldn't be standing before her.

"Please, my lady, let's not be formal with one another. How was your trip?"

"It was most enjoyable with Ser Davos, my Queen."

"Ser Davos?'

"Ser Davos is a knight of my House. He helped me survive the siege during Robert's Rebellion."

"Oh. Yes, I remember now. The Onion Knight. How did you enjoy it with him?" she asked, looking at Shireen again.

"I enjoyed it well. Ser Davos is part of the reason I wanted to come. He was born here, Your Grace. Flee Bottom to be precise. Despite growing up poor and a peasant he eventually made a name for himself. Currently, I am his tutor, teaching him to read and write." The girl said the last part quietly though she appeared proud of her accomplishment.

Sansa was amazed and surprised at the same time. She didn't know many highborn ladies who would devote time to helping a man old enough to be their father, and a former peasant no less, learn how to read and write.

"An admirable job Lady Shireen," came Tywin's voice. Sansa turned to see he was standing just a little ways behind her.

"Thank you, my lord," Shireen said shyly.

"Apparently you are your father's daughter, my lady." Sansa praised while shooting Stannis a winning smile. Stannis was as ever proud of his daughter and that her greyscale did not overshadow the gentle and kind soul within.

After the greetings were over Sansa went on to hold court for more important matters for a few hours before bringing things to a close. She had to prepare for the feast that would be thrown later.

Stannis was pleased by how well things went with Court. Though there were initial mutterings about his daughter's greyscale, they soon quieted once everyone saw how the Queen welcomed her. He had much to thank Queen Sansa for.

Later at the feast Sansa stood up to address the assembled nobles. "My lords and ladies of the realm, a toast to Lady Shireen Baratheon for her bravery in believing that even the less of us can be a worthwhile."

On hearing that Shireen beamed while her father puffed with pride in his daughter again. It was a message from the Queen to all the other highborn that helping smallfolk was not something to be considered unacceptable.

To Sansa's right, Tywin was looking at her with great admiration. This woman –his queen- will be his wife soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **

Sorry for the late chapter. This is a long one with a cliffhanger! Comments and opinions are always welcome.

* * *

The Starks were to be the honored guests of the Manderly's at White Harbor. Robb had made the decision for them to stay the night with the Manderly's in New Castle before continuing on their way to King's Landing in the morning.

No sooner had they stepped off their ship than they were greeted by not only the Manderly's but many of the smallfolk as well.

"My lord! Welcome to New Castle. The people here have longed to see their prince and new Warden of the North!"

The Manderly's were well known for their wealth and lavish castle in the North. Their wealth was on display every step of the way to New Castle. The family was dressed lavishly, the city was quite the contrast to King's Landing with its clean streets, white walls, and pleasant smell.

Bran and Rickon observed it all with awe, not used to such splendor where a city was concerned having grown used to the decay of King's Landing. As well, they hadn't realized what the North had to offer, though they knew their family had been rulers of the North for centuries.

By the time they reached New Castle Bran was feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

"Robb, can I be excused from the feast? I feel tired," Bran said.

Seeing his brother's exhaustion Robb nodded. "I'll tell Lord Manderly. He'll have someone escort you to your chambers."

At the feast, Robb was generally enjoying himself until he heard some talk about having an independent North. Particularly vocal about the issue was Wylar Manderly, a grandson of Lord Wyman Manderly.

Robb tried to ignore the boy's words but could stand it no longer when he began subtly disparaging his family. "Quiet! I have heard enough! An independent North will not happen as long as a Stark sits the throne. And any man who rebels against the crown will face the consequences! I don't care if he's a high born or low born!"

A sudden hush fell over the room at Robb's outburst, not that Robb noticed as he was too focused glaring down at Wylar who stared back somewhat defiantly.

Finally, Lord Manderly intervened. "My lord, please forgive him. He's but a child with fanciful notions."

Robb didn't speak for several moments before turning to address "You should tame him, Lord Wyman."

Wylar's face turned an ugly red in anger. "I'm not a child, nor an animal to be tamed!" shouted Wylar.

"Shut up Wylar!" roared his father, "Guards! Lock him in his chambers, I will deal with him later."

As the guards moved to remove Wylar he struggled against them while shouting. "You Starks betrayed the North! The Great Lion will rule over us now!"

"Lord Wylis, I think he should be punished so that next time he does not disrespect his superiors," Robb said softly but firm.

"Of course, my lord." Lord Wyllis bowed his head in shame.

…

It was Tywin's 60th nameday but to him; it was a normal day of work. He hadn't celebrated his nameday since his mother had died.

**Mother. **Tywin thought, suddenly feeling a niggling sensation at the back his mind. He was forgetting something...** The ring! Of course! **Tywin could have kicked himself for forgetting about it. ** I'll give it to Sansa before our wedding day.**

Just as he was thinking of going collect the ring to get it refitted, there was a knock on his solar door, "I sure I told you I was not to be disturbed Cheryin. Tell them to come back later."

Instead of Cheryin answering him, a feminine voice came from behind the door, "Are you too busy even for your Queen, Lord Tywin?"

On hearing her voice Tywin rushed to open the door, "Sansa, my apologies, I wasn't aware you were coming. Come in, please."

"I came to thank you again for your visit, Tywin. Also, I wanted to wish you a happy nameday." Sansa pulled a small parcel she was hiding from behind her back.

Tywin was speechless, "How did you know?"

"I see I've made the great Lord Tywin speechless. How many can say they've done that, I wonder? As for how I knew, well that's a secret, my lord. I hope you like my gift."

"Why, Sansa! You didn't have to bother yourself with a gift. I'd be quite content without one."

"You will refuse my gift, Tywin?" Sansa pouted.

"No, I cannot I'm afraid," his eyes softened.

Sansa eyes brightened, and she presented the gift to him. It was in a white box tied with red ribbon and had a small message scribbled on top of it in the Queen's own hand. _From Sansa to Tywin._

Giving Sansa a brief smile, he untied the string before opening the box. Inside, nestled on a velvet cushion was a small round gold object.

"It's a golden pocket watch, decorated with lions on the back. It took a lot of time to decide on what to gift you, my lord. I hope you like it." Sansa rushed to explain while nervously twisting her fingers.

The Great Lion was speechless. No one had thought of gifting him anything in decades. After all, it was not in their best interests, but Sansa was different. It was clear she had done this selflessly without wanting something in return.

Tywin took the watch out of its box and using the gold chain attached to it, clipped it to his breeches before placing it within his pocket. He took Sansa's hand within his own and gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, I'll treasure it for as long as I live." And he would.

Sansa squeezed his hand before releasing it. "Come, my lord. Our families are waiting for you to congratulate you on another nameday."

…

At Dinner

Everyone congratulated Tywin on his nameday except for Queen Mother which was expected. Despite him having been in the capitol nigh on a month, she'd all but ignored his presence. She continued to poorly conceal her hate for him and while pretending they were celebrating his nameday.

It also didn't help she drank heavily throughout the proceedings and made increasingly inappropriate remarks.

Thus, Tywin was prepared when she finally worked up the courage to approach him. "I heard you've reached your 60th nameday, my lord. Thank the gods you'll die soon so Sansa can marry someone else."

Her remark didn't go unnoticed as everyone present turned to observe what would happen next with bated breath.

Sansa, appalled, leaped to Tywin's defense. "Mother! I will not let you insult Lord Tywin again! Please leave. Now. By tomorrow I want you gone from the Red Keep! I don't care where you go!"

"Are you happy now? See what you've done," she hissed. "You've slept with her before the wedding and now you have her in your clutches!" Catelyn's expression turned watery as she looked upon Sansa. "You'll regret this Sansa! Remember my words!"

"I saw that coming," mumbled Jon.

"You're lucky she isn't your mother, Lord Targaryen," remarked Kevan.

Sansa's face turned red with anger. "How dare you? GUARDS! Please escort Lady Stark back to her chambers so she may pack. She will leave soon after all."

She did not call her the Queen Mother on purpose. Meanwhile, the direwolves were snarling at her sensing the tension in the air and their masters' moods.

"Get away from me, you filthy creatures!" shouted Catelyn.

"Don't call them that!" Arya snapped.

All of a sudden, Tywin rose from his seat and boomed, "Enough! Lady Stark you heard the Queen. You will leave at once and remember that because of her I did not answer your insults to me!"

"May you rot!" was her parting shot before she was escorted out of the room.

Sansa placed her hand over her heart and took a deep breath.

"My lord, I'm sorry this happened. My mother, she couldn't control herself and preserve her dignity as a highborn lady…"

"You don't have to apologize, Your Grace. It was inevitable. She'd hated me with a passion from the moment I stepped in the capitol, and the wine only loosened her tongue."

"Thank you, for restraining yourself. She's still my mother after all."

"I know, Sansa. I know."

…

After the dinner, Jon found himself alone with Tywin Lannister. Sansa went to her chamber tired from the events that had taken place earlier.

Jon didn't know what to say to him at first, but he remembered that Tywin had known his father for a long time.

"What was he like? My father, I mean."

Tywin's green eyes pierced Jon's before he looked away. He didn't answer for a long time, so long that Jon thought he would ignore his question.

"I assume you mean Rhaegar?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you hear about him? Gentle and noble Rhaegar Targaryen?" Tywin mused somewhat mockingly.

Jon frowned at his tone. "You seem to hold him in low regard?"

Tywin tipped his head in acknowledgement. "All I can say is he's not what people thought about him."

"You're an inscrutable man, you know that?"

"You're not the first person to say so." The corner of Tywin's lips turned up ever so slightly.

Silence reigned for some time as the two had little else to say to one another.

"Please don't hurt Sansa," Jon pleaded suddenly.

"I won't." Tywin turned his determined gaze on Jon. "You have my word, my lord."

Although he was sure he would keep his promise, Jon still wanted more reassurance from him. He also wanted to ask him more about how he fell in love with Sansa. How did The Lord of Casterly Rock after so long as a widow find love again?

But it wasn't his place to ask about it. Maybe he would ask Kevan for more details. So many questions swirled in his head that he desperately wanted answers to.

…

"Your lord did it again, got rid of an obstacle in his way."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Cheryin dislike of Ser Erwin Black was ever increasing. He would talk to Lord Tywin about him.

"You don't deserve your place as a Lord Commander of the Queensguard. How did the likes of you surpass Ser Barristan Selmy and The Blackfish?"

"Who deserves it then? You? You're just a glorified servant to your lord and nothing more."

Cheryin felt a fresh surge of anger. "I'm not his servant! I'm his squire! I'm also a distant relative of his!"

"Hold your horses, Goldie. I didn't say anything should anger you. It's only the truth after all," Erwin said with a smirk.

"You're a hypocrite and a coward, do you know that? You say these things to me but would never dare tell them to Lord Tywin. And when he announced he was marrying the queen where were you to tell her your opinion of it? Yet, here we are LORD COMMANDER! I thought you were supposed to protect her. Why haven't you told her about your suspicions of her betrothed?"

Before Ser Erwin could think of an answer, Lord Tywin exited the dining chamber and Cheryin moved to follow him immediately.

…

When they arrived at the Tower of the Hand Cheryin tried to talk to his lord about Ser Erwin, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Ser Kevan.

"Brother, may I have a word with you?"

"Be quick about it, Kevan. I have work to do before I can sleep."

"Cheryin give us some privacy."

"Yes, my lord."

Kevan sat down in front of his brother's desk and tried to think of what he wanted to say.

"Ty..do you love her? Truly?"

"Love who?"

Kevan pierced Tywin with a knowing look. "You know who I mean, brother."

Tywin stopped writing and gave his brother a long look. "That shouldn't be known, Kevan."

Kevan smiled brightly. "I think she feels the same towards you."

"Towards me?" Tywin let out a harsh bark of laughter. "I'm an old man, Kevan. Why would she love me?"

"Love knows no age. The way she looks at you. The constant blushing when you're around her. She even gave you a gift on your nameday."

"So, you're the one who told her about my nameday?"

"Couldn't help it. She really cares about you as you care about her."

"Kevan.."

"It seems it was love at first sight for her, much as it was for you."

"Kevan.."

"It's obvious, Tywin. Everyone can see it in her eyes and yours."

"Try to ask her brother, or who knows she may ask you first."

"I want her, Kevan. If she doesn't love me, it's fine. I'll be content to be beside her for the rest of my life."

"Are you certain, brother? That you'll be content? Anyway, I have no doubt you won't have to live with unrequited love."

"I hope it's true," Tywin said quietly.

…..….

"How's your husband, Meara?"

Meara blushed as she thought about the love of her life. "He's well, Your Grace."

"How many years have you have been together now?" asked Sansa curiously.

"Almost twenty years, Your Grace."

"Do you.. love him?"

"Oh yes. He means the world to me. I would die for him as he would die for me. Why do you ask, Your Grace? If you don't mind me asking," she rushed to say.

Sansa waived her off. "I was curious. I... I love him. Tywin, I mean. His green eyes...I love how they sparkle like cut gems. I didn't expect to love someone like him, but when I saw him for the first time...it just happened. I'm glad I'll marry someone I love. I don't care if Mother or the entire world disapproves of him. But...I don't know if he loves me?"

"He would have to be mad and a fool not to love someone like you, Your Grace." She nodded vigorously with a smile at her Queen. One Sansa returned in kind.

"It's so strange. My parents loved each other but mother insisted on teaching me how to be a dutiful woman to my husband and now I'm a queen. I mean, of course, I'll be faithful to Tywin and strive not to harm him; No, I'd prefer death before that. But I don't think he will be accepting of following my orders. Lady wives tend to follow their Lord husbands' orders rather than the other way around."

"Your Grace, it's not a competition. You can work as equals, although your status as Queen will make you above him, it doesn't mean you have to treat one another so. I don't think Lord Tywin would try to undermine you. Remember, he's been candid with you and has sought your approval at every turn. Have faith!"

"You're right. Mother filled my head with doubts. Thank the gods she's leaving!"

…

In the morning the Starks were up and ready to depart from White Harbor. Robb personally was more than ready to return home. Unfortunately, they were being held up as no one could find where Bran was.

Robb turned to Rickon. The two had been sharing chambers. "Where is Bran, Rickon?"

"I don't know Robb. I thought he was here with Summer."

In a huff, Robb went to the room his brothers had retired in last night. Opening the door, he saw the room was bare.** Where was he? Bran knew better than to play such games.** He'd told him to be ready in the morning. As Robb made his way back to the courtyard, he tried to think of where Bran would run off to. As walked the corridors a sudden image flashed through his mind.

He recalled the feast, and the hateful look shot his and his family's way by Wylar Manderly

Returning to the courtyard, he saw Lord Wyman Manderly and his son waiting to see him off.

"My lord, can you guide me to your grandson's chamber?" asked Robb without preamble.

Lord Wyman nodded in confusion. "Of course."

However, when they arrived there they couldn't find Wylar.

"How did he escape his chambers?" shouted the merman.

Robb felt a weight in the pit of his stomach. "Fuck, Bran is with him!" Robb took off back inside the castle praying the whole way, "In the name of the Old Gods please..."


	9. Chapter 9

When they got back to the yard again, Rickon was shivering. "Robb, he'll kill Bran!"

The scene before them made Robb's blood run cold. Wylar Manderly held Bran within his grasp with a knife poised at his throat ready to slice him from ear to ear.

Wylar sneered at their approach. "Lord Stark, you will apologize to me for your insult yesterday or Bran Stark will die."

"You Bastard! You disgrace our name!" his grandfather Wyman snarled.

Robb unsheathed his sword as he cautiously approached, eyes trained on the blade at his brother's neck. "Drop your sword Lord Wylar or be slain by Ice," The Young Wolf said quietly.

"Summer is dead," Bran cried. "He slaughtered him while he slept."

Robb spied dried blood on Wylar's hands and almost vomited at imagining Summer's corpse. Out the corner of his eye, he spied Lord Wylis Manderly positioning himself behind his son. Robb and Wyman did their best to focus on Wylar so as not to tip him off. "I didn't think you for such a craven as to kidnap and hold hostage a young boy."

Wylar ignored the jab at his manhood. "So, what say you, Lord Stark? Shall I cut him into pieces to be fed to your remaining dogs?"

Rob bristled. Yet, another insult to House Stark, he was sick to death of people referring to their majestic direwolves as dogs, and the Stark's themselves by proxy. Fortunately, there was no need to rise to the bait as he saw Lord Wylis had finally moved into position. "NOW!" he motioned to Wylis.

The heir of New Castle moved quickly to disarm his son, wrapping his arms around the other man, taking care jerk the hand holding the knife at Bran's throat away from ensuring no harm came in the struggle. As soon as he was free of the blade and Wylar's grip, Bran ran towards Robb as fast as he could.

There was a brief struggle as Lord Wylis wrenched the knife away from his son before proceeding to beat him to a pulp in his anger.

"You fucking twat! How dare you bring such dishonor to our name? Henceforth you are disinherited! I should kill you! However, lucky for you, you will face trial for your misdeeds." Wyman moved to pull Lord Wylis off his grandson before he killed him due to his temper.

Robb after checking to make sure Bran was unharmed turned to address Lord Wylis. "But not here Lord Manderly, in Kings Landing, where he'll face the Queen's justice for trying to kill not only a price of the realm but the Queen's own brother. For now, bind him with the heaviest chains you find and make sure to gag him. I care not to hear another word out of his mouth. I'll have him on his way to King's Landing as soon as possible. Unless anyone has any objections?"

The Manderlys shook their heads in the negative. They were decent men and readily accepted the fate Wylar had in store for him, whatever it may be. An unpleasant and slow execution more than likely.

Lord Wyman moved to stand before Lord Stark as his brother was handed off to New Castle's guards to be locked in the dungeons. "He's not one of us anymore, my lord, if he ever was. He will be removed from our history books in White Harbor as if he was never born. And House Manderly will do its best to make up for his misdeeds."

Robb nodded while embracing his brother. "Thank you." Bran clutched Robb's tunic, sobbing for the loss of Summer. Robb tried his best to comfort him. "It's alright Bran. We'll stay here for another day so we can bury Summer. Sansa will understand why we couldn't make it on time."

Bran shook his head in Robb's embrace before looking up at with watery but determined eyes. "No, we'll bury him now and continue on our journey. Sansa's wish was for you to escort her down the aisle. We won't let him ruin Sansa's wedding day."

Pride swelled in Robb's breast at Bran's words. His little brother was steadily growing into a man. "Such is the Stark blood in youBran. If you're sure, then let us go and find Summer a proper place for burial. After which we'll continue on our journey sothat this animal can face justice." He glared at Wylar's retreating back.

In the end the Maderlys decided to follow Robb south almost immediately. They would attend the wedding, as well as witness Wylar's trial to show the realm that they're for the dispensation of justice even if justice was being served to one of their own.

…

Twenty days before the wedding Jon found Lady Shireen in one of the gardens as he was passing by. Jon took a chance and addressed her.

"Ehm.. ahh, Lady Shireen Baratheon?" Jon asked nervously.

Shireen tilted her up at him. "Ah yes, you must be Aegon Targaryen, better known as Jon."

Jon grimaced. "I was called Jon for all my life until recently. I prefer Jon rather than Aegon." Remembering his courtesies, he added, "and you may call me Jon if you don't mind."

"Then, Jon it is. Do you like flowers?"

"I can't say yes but I do not hate them, my lady."

"I enjoy flowers. Especially the history behind them. Every flower has its own story. Take Carnations, for example, some people consider them as a symbol of death or the afterlife. While to others it is seen as a symbol of love and life. How interesting is that? A flower that had contradicting meanings. Is there not so much difference between the meaning of life and death? Which of the two do you think Carnations better represents?"

Jon paused to think for a second. "I think it can be both. From life comes death and from death comes life. A perfect sort of balance." He smiled at her as he finished speaking causing her to blush.

He is quite a gentle and handsome man, thought Shireen. She wondered what it would be like to be such a man's betrothed or lady wife.

While Shireen mused on such things Jon tried to think of a way to spend more time with her. And idea suddenly came to him. "What do you think of dining with us tonight, my lady? I'll ask your father's permission, of course, but would you like that? Sansa won't mind if you're wondering." He hastily added at seeing her surprised expression.

"Oh! Thank you! I've been alone at dinner lately." Shireen outwardly tried to control the delight she felt inside at Jon's proposal.

"So, you'll accompany me then?" asked Jon for further clarification. Until recently the only guests they'd had lately was Lord Tywin and his family since they've arrived. He'd like to have more company than just the lions.

"Yes, my lord. Are you sure the Queen won't mind? Last I heard she'd been dining with the Lannisters. I don't wish to cause a disturbance." Shireen asked with some concern. She didn't want to disturb the dinner by being an unwanted guest. With her greyscale, most people tended to be put off by her mere presence.

Jon shook his head. "What? No, no! It's hard to explain but I'm sure you will be more than welcome tonight."

She nodded in acquiesce. The two talked amicably for a few more minutes before she thanked him once more and the two parted ways, each left waiting for tonight's dinner.

…...

Sansa meanwhile was quarreling with Arya about the the dress she was trying to get out of wearing for the wedding.

"You promised to learn to be a lady in exchange for learning how to become good swords-woman!"

"I didn't promise! I accepted!"

"Arya! Please!"

"The Queen of The Seven Kingdoms beseeching her younger sister! Wonderful! I'll wear one but I'll choose which one for myself." Arya intoned sarcastically.

Sansa snorted before throwing her hands in the air and accepting defeat. One must know when to compromise.

"What about you? What will you wear?" asked Arya.

"I'm not sure, I ordered two gowns commissioned from The Royal Tailor. The first is primarily Tully blue, cut in the Southern style, and is the same color I wore when Tywin came to negotiate our marriage while the second gown is white for the Stark colors and geared in the Northern style."

"Go with the Stark colors! They suit you well with your red hair. No doubt Tywin will be impressed. While you wear the Tully blue gown after the wedding ceremony for the feast."

"I'll take your advice. Oh, I hope he'll be impressed Arya, but it's not only him I must impress. All of Westeros should see their queen."

"Oh! Come off it Sansa! You're only fooling yourself, we both know he's the only one you really want to impress," Arya interrupted with a roll of her eyes, "Why don't you just confess your love to him and see what happens? No doubt you'll do yourself and us the agony of watching you two dance around one another."

Sansa sighed. "What if he doesn't love me?"

Arya gave an unladylike snort. "That! Oh, lovers! How many times have you asked this question? What if he doesn't love me? What if he refuses me? What if, what if, what if. I haven't read romantic stories about knights and princesses much but I know all about this nonsense, sister. He does love you and you know it deep down!"

"Thank you, Arya. I'll see what will happen."

Though she agreed with Arya, Sansa was not sure if she'd ever get the courage to ask him because the whole situation felt overwhelming. Well, nothing for. There was plenty of work to distract herself with. Like making sure the dress Arya picked befit a princess of her station.

"Now back to my dress. I don't want it to be very girlish. No ribbons or unnecessary frills either!"

…

"A message has arrived for you, my lord," whispered Cheryin to Tywin while he sat on The Iron Throne listening to petitioners in the Queen's stead. The young man handed it over to Tywin he briefly glanced at it before tucking it away to be read later.

When he got back to The Hand's apartment he opened the message via a knife and read it.

_To Lord Tywin,_

_The Queen Mother has secretly gotten married again without the Queen's leave._

_From Anonymous_

Tywin swallowed hard as he digested missive's contents, leaning back in his chair. Gods! How can I tell Sansa? She will be upset and blame herself! But this is not her mistake. No, that lay at the feet of the madwoman who called herself her mother. Unbelievable! She still can't contain her distaste of me, nor stop treating Sansa as a child rather than the woman she is.

Tywin didn't wish to upset her but what he could do? Worse still he didn't know whom her mother had married, which could be a problem depending on who they were. Who would be so bold as to marry the Queen Mother in secret?

After deep thought, Tywin made the decision to tell her after the wedding, alone, so she could enjoy the upcoming nuptials and not be burdened with worry. He wanted to summon Lord Edmure Tully by raven to inform the man and ask him to discreetly search for his sister and whom she had married but was wary such vital news being intercepted.

That left him with utilizing The Blackfish. The man should be able to find his niece in due time. He summoned Cheryin again, holding up the message, "Do you know who sent this?"

Cheryin started to nodded before shaking his head. "A boy brought it to the keep, my lord. We tried to ask him who he was and who wrote it but he left before we get an answer."

"Hmmm, take Tyrion and a Red Cloak with you Cheryin and find him. We need to know what's going on."

Tywin thought Tyrion the best option in such a problem. The dwarf was familiar with the streets of King's Landing and he knew how to ask the right questions to get results.

"Let's see where it will get us," mumbled Tywin.

…

"So, do you remember him?"

"Aye, he's a black-headed boy with a small scar under his right eye."

"I wonder where he got that," Tyrion mumbled offhand before dismissing the man with the flick of a silver wolf. The man profusely bowed his thanks as he took the coin before taking off.

Tyrion and Cheryin had been scouring the streets all evening asking after a boy who matched the description Cheryinremembered. All through Tyrion felt as if someone was watching them, but every time he turned his head he didn't see anyone.

After another two hours of sparse information, he saw a small shadow to his left.

Catching the eye of Cheryin and the Lannister guardsmen with them, he said aloud, "Let us go between the alleys and see if anyone has seen the boy." They walked together until they found an open door of one of the houses. They went inside to look but found the place was abandoned. Suddenly, they heard a crackling voice and Tyrion motioned the soldier to find its source until he saw the boy they wanted running toward the front door trying to escape.

"Follow him!" Tyrion shouted.

Cheryin and the guardsmen longer legs helped them keep a close chase of the boy unlike Tyrion who simply tried to his best to keep them within his sights.

They soon found the boy was clever as he ran through clotheslines, market stalls and in between buildings to avoid them but eventually, Cheryin was able to catch up enough to throw himself on him.

"Please, I didn't do anything," the child cried.

"We'll see about that. Man, bring him with us to The Red Keep. Clearly there's something afoot or the boy wouldn't have run from us this way," Tyrion told the Red Cloak," Why did he hid in that house is beyond me, but I'll have to tell father about it."

…

Shireen was excited for the dinner tonight. Her father had given her permission to attend it after Jon asked him.

Accompanied by Baratheon guards she was escorted to the private dining hall where she sat ended up sat between Jon and Arya on one side of the table while the Lannisters were on the other. She noted the addition of Lady Dorna Lannister, Kevan's wife. She had arrived in the capital sometime yesterday evening and had formally met the Queen this morning.

Tywin had always respected his goodsister but felt she had hated Joanna for reasons still unknown to him. Whether it had been jealousy because Joanna was married to the richest man in the Seven Kingdoms, simply a clash of personalities as Joanna enjoyed showing off her jewels and gold, he did not know but he had dismissed the issue because Kevan had loved her and she loved him back which was enough in his eyes. He'd never mentioned the issue to his brother because she'd never harmed his previous wife and there was no to cause strife over such minor things.

Nonetheless, the evening was enjoyable as everyone was busy conversing on various topics. Sansa and Tywin were engrossed with talk of issues with the realm, while Kevan and his wife talked about their children, and Shireen was talking to Jon and Arya about living in Storm's End. Tyrion was the only one wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"You know I've always wanted to take a trip around the realm! Jon promised me he'd take me to Dragonstone one day!" Arya boasted.

"Honestly, I don't know what's so fascinating to you about such a dreary castle but a promise is a promise."

"I want to see where the last dragons lived for centuries. We can take Shireen too." Arya added as an afterthought.

"I'll need my father's permission for that, but unfortunately, I doubt he'd allow me to do so."

"Don't worry, my lady. By that time I think he will be convinced that I and my men can protect you if needed. If not, I'll ask him to lend me some men from The Storm's End in any case," Jon said confidently.

….

_"Petyr, they ousted me from the Red Keep. Now I'm all alone and I can't go back to the Riverlands without anyone to protect me on the road. May I stay with you?"_

_A gleam shone in Littlefinger's eyes at that question. "My dearest Cat, of course, you can stay with me, but…we have to get married. It would be better for both of us."_

_"Married? But .."_

_"What if someone saw us and accused us of the same terrible accusation they accused the Queen and her Hand of ?"_

_"Yes, you're right! We will not repeat the same mistake s as they have. Thank you Petyr, you are my only friend in the world."_

Lord Baelish saw this opportunity as a big chance to complete the next step towards his goal. He wrote a letter informing The Great Lion of his wedding anonymously to show him not all of was under his control.

Queen Sansa would rue the day she married such an unworthy man and what happened to rulers who didn't properly take care of their family. Sending Catelyn Stark into his arms was a big mistake.

Unbeknownst to Petyr, he couldn't have been more wrong. As he'd made a fatal error in underestimating the Queen and Tywin Lannister. Little did he know the young boy he'd employed to deliver the letter was within Tywin's grasp and would soon find out exactly who sent the letter.


	10. Chapter 10

After landing at Lordsport, Theon immediately made his way to Castle Pyke. Looking around at his homeland he couldn't help but notice nothing seemed to change on the islands. The Drowned God was still worshiped reverently by the Ironborn, and by he could hear many a sailor recounting stories of pirates and sea monsters to the rapt attention of his peers.

Realizing he wouldn't be looked upon well just walking up to the castle gates, he stopped to gather directions of where he could purchase a quality horse. A few gold dragons lighter, he cantered at a steady pace towards his destination on a strong courser. While he was riding, he saw a woman older than him by a few years mounted on a horse in front of him.

Feeling a bit mischievous, he pulled alongside her. "A woman riding a horse without a man helping her, this is a first."

The woman threw her head back. "Ha! You must have lived in a shack before now and only left it to hunt."

"No, I assure you I didn't. Can you guide me to Castle Pyke?" asked Theon with a self-important air.

The woman was less than impressed. "You didn't tell me your name."

"I'm Theon Grejoy the last living son of Baelon Greyjoy."

She gave a mischievous smile and said, "Well, wouldn't you know, I live there. You may follow me to the castle."

When they arrived at Pyke Castle, the woman dismounted the horse with ease, and threw the reins to a stable boy without ever looking his way. She moved about the place as if she owned it and had lived here her whole life. Theon struggled to keep up with her.

Her manner greatly disturbed him. Who was this woman? A mistress of his dead father's perhaps? "So, are you a servant? That would be even worse than a lady learning, who taught you to ride?"

She finally stopped as they entered the castle and she was moving towards a narrow staircase. Turning to face him she smirked. "You don't recognize me, brother?" her voiced dripped with condescension.

"What? Ya..Yara?"

She sniffed in disdain. "I see being amount the Starks has changed you, Theon. What did they teach you? How to behave and be gentle to others? Did you embrace their false religion and forgot your ironborn heritage?"

"Don't you dare talk about the Starks like that!" Theon snarled. How dare she disparage the people who'd treated him more like family than a prisoner?

"Dare? They took you as a hostage when you were a child, you fucker!" Yara retorted. "Did you forget why you were there in the first place? Did you become so comfortable as their prisoner you forgot how they held your life in their hands!"

Theon didn't know what to say to that. It was true, for all the Stark's treated him like he was family he had still been their prisoner. One misstep on his father's part and… Theon shook his head, his mind was a wreck of conflicting feelings. Yet, he knew she was right. But he'd be damned if he admitted it to her.

"What do you want anyway? Don't you know you're not supposed to talk to your lord this way?"

Yara snorted. "You're not my lord. Besides, we want you to be our king but you haven't been blessed by The Drowned God yet and I'm afraid our people won't accept someone like you. A weak greenlander that doesn't know what it is to fight for our people, to pay the iron price."

At her words Theon swiftly unsheathed his sword and raised it toward her neck. The two locked eyes as he dared her to say another word.

"What are you going to do? Kill your sister? Do it." Yara held his gave as she challenged him.

He didn't move paralyzed by indecision before he decided to lower it. Partly in shame, and partly because he knew kinslaying was one of the few things the Ironborn frowned upon. Yara's expression was triumphant. She opened her mouth to speak but Theon beat her to the punch.

"I..I think your right. The Iron Islands needs to be independent, and I have to be their King."

Yara gave him a long hard look before nodding. "Now you see the truth? Finally. We have to tell our Uncle Euron of this."

…

Ser Brynden Tully was invited by Lord Tywin to the solar of the Hand. He didn't know exactly why exactly the Hand wanted him, but he came nonethless. When The Blackfish had heard about his grandniece's betrothal to The Old Lion, he was shocked but tried not to make much of a fuss about it like his niece had, or alternatively back his queen wholeheartedly like Ser Erwin Black. In the end, he knew he had no authority to object to the Queen of the Realm decisions. He knew his place as part of the Queensguard was to guard the Queen, not advise her in matters of state.

As he was welcomed in to the solar he saw Tywin sitting behind his desk reading a letter before him. He looked up as Brynden stood before him.

"Ser Tully, please sit. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you. I have received a letter, telling me of your niece's betrothal. Did you know anything of it?" Tywin's green eyed gaze peered at the man assessing him for any lies.

Brynden blinked in surprise that quickly turned to shock. "What? What are you talking about?"

"So, that's a no then. She married someone. We don't know who he is, but fortunately we have found the boy who delivered the letter."

Brynden shook his head. "I'm confused, my lord. She told us not a word of what she was, least of all she couldn't have gotten the consent of the Queen to do so. How is this possible?"

"As you well know she's had problems with Queen and I, from my becoming Hand to our upcoming nuptials. Her Grace asked her mother to leave court because she wasn't listening to her or respecting her position as Queen."

"I see," said Brynden grimly.

Tywin mistook his expression for judgement. "What happened was not the Queen's fault."

Brynden straightened as he nodded. "No, of course not, she's my Queen and I'll never interfere in her judgements, but I dare say she was right in her decision despite the consequences. The Queen can't have the Queen Mother disturbing the order. Else others will start getting ideas."

"Good."

Tywin then told Cheryin to bring Tyrion and the boy with a Red cloak to escort them. Tyrion recounted to his father and Ser Brynden what happened on the streets yesterday and their decision to not lock him in the dungeons but instead in a room that was heavily guarded. There was a brief silence after Tyrion recounted his tale as everyone waited for Lord Tywin to speak.

"Boy, come here," said Tywin.

The boy approached the Great Lion swallowing with nervousness.

"What is your name boy?"

"Jeno, milord."

Tywin cut to the chase. "Who gave you that letter yesterday?" He glared down at the boy displaying an expression that brooked no argument.

The boy didn't answer him. Tywin frowned before deciding to go with a more gentle approach.

"I'll give you enough food and money for you and your family to live for the year if you answer the question."

The boy's head shot up hopefully before his expression morphed into one of fear. "But he will kill me if I tell. He likely knows that your men caught me."

"Then, tell me what I need, you and your family will be sent to live in the West, bringing you under my protection."

"I don't have a family. My parents left me because they couldn't afford to feed me."

"And the house you were found hiding in?" interjected Tyrion, ignoring the glare his father threw his way for interrupting.

"It's a place that I can stay often, I don't have enough money for a rent," The boy answered vaguely. Tywin felt that he was getting closer to the truth.

"So, your sender didn't give you enough money to rent a room, but let you sleep in some abandoned place and not his place. Is that scar punishment from him for some misdeed?

"Yes, it was a punishment. But I can't sleep in his place…it's a brothel."

That raised everyone's brows. "A brothel?" that sounded familiar to Tywin for some reason. "Who sent you boy? I won't ask again!"

"It was L..Lord Petyr Baelish who sent me, milord."

Everyone could only look at one another in confusion. Baelish was the man the Queen Mother had decided to marry. But why?

"What in the world is Littlefinger thinking?" asked Tyrion. "What could he possibly gain from this?"

"I've never liked him, that opportunistic snake," grumbled Ser Brynden, "What will do now, Lord Lannister?"

Tywin was frowned as he tried to decide the next best course of action.

"I sought you, so you could use whatever information we found to track down who had married your niece, but now we know Baelish is that man. Be we will wait to unmask him until after the wedding. We don't want to draw much attention to the issue. It could hurt the Queen's budding reign."

"But what if they've left the city for land unknown?" asked Tyrion.

Tywin brushed off his son's concerns. "Don't worry about that. I'm confident he will attend the wedding without The Queen Mother as if nothing happened."

Internally he wondered if there was any connection between their marriage and the other happenings lately.

…..

"Lord Targaryen, I need to talk to you." Jon turned to see an irate Stannis Baratheon baring down on him.

"On what matter, my lord," Jon addressed respectively.

"My daughter, Lady Shireen. I promise you, I'll crush you if you do anything to hurt her!"

Jon's eyes bulged in surprise. "Hurt her? No, no! We are friends, my lord."

"I hid her from people for obvious reasons…" Stannis spoke through gritted teeth.

Jon's expression softened in understanding. "Yes, I know."

_"Father, didn't often let me interact with other people. My greyscale scars were of great concern to him."_

_Her father's protective but stifling attitude had led Shireen into a life closed from the outside world. It was reflected in her often times childish personality, while at other times she displayed a maturity beyond her young adult years. She'd often had only herself for company as her mother neglected her completely, and while her friendship with Ser Davos was all well and good, it wasn't enough especially in comparison to her peers, she needed more exposure._

_"That's a shame," said Jon, "I see myself more like you, the greyscale aside...I mean you're like me, a victim of the circumstances. I suffered because people only saw a worthless bastard and you suffered because of your scars. Both things we had no control over. We're equals."_

_"It's nice of you to say that me, Jon, but not everyone understand so."_

_Jon shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I understand you. So, have you prepared for the Queen's wedding?"_

_"Oh, yes! I'm so happy. This is the first wedding I've been allowed to attend!"_

"She seems to like your company, I'll not forbid her from seeing you but my words stands.."

…

Sansa days became busier and busier by the day as the wedding approached. The city was starting to become packed as nobles across the Seven Kingdoms started to fill the capital. Thankfully they had enough accommodations for them all in King's Landing.

It was decided the day would be a holiday in the Seven Kingdoms. A tourney was to be held in her honor and Tywin's. The Old Lion usually hated such displays things but for Sansa he'd accept anything.

They agreed that the Hand appointing ceremony would be after the marriage rituals instead of before.

As Robb would escort her down the aisle, his brother Ser Kevan Lannister would be by his side. Their immediate family would stand in the first seats from both sides of the aisle. Sansa's family on the right and Tywin's family on the left.

As well Tywin ordered a new pair of great desks so he could be beside Sansa late in the evenings when they finally share the royal apartments. Secretly, he asked that Sansa's name and his to be written underneath them to make it more intimate.

When Sansa glimpsed the desks she hoped the wedding day would arrive sooner because she could hardly wait anymore to be his wife.

Yet, she was anxious as well due to so many matters state occupying her mind. One of them was the 'Wedding Night' itself. She was shy of the matter. Her mother had only briefly told her of went on between man and wife in the bedchambers. She had treated whole thing as if it was scandalous to even talk about. She hope Tywin would be understanding to her lack of experience.

As if he heard her thoughts, a knock came on the solar door and Ser Erwin announced Tywin's presence.

"My lord, please sit down"

"Sansa, I have something to give you. It means something special to me," said Tywin, "We will not share my name but we belong to each other Sansa. I want to give you a special gift, something as a physical manifestation of my affection for you."

"Tywin.."

He reached into his doublet before pulling out a ring. "This, this is my mother's ring…I remember as a child she wore it often. It was made especially for her and she loved it dearly."

"Tywin.." Sansa was speechless. To give such a gift to her.

"Joanna wore it. When she died I kept it hidden, at first maybe so Jamie could give it to his future wife, but then he married someone so unworthy him, and then...you happened. It seemed like the gods, as you said before, wanted us together. The stone of the ring is a sapphire like your own eyes."

Sansa felt a sudden bravery fall on her then as she looked him in the eye, "Tywin Lannister, do you love me?"

Tywin swallowed, "Is it not obvious Sansa?"

Sansa eyes filled with tears, "I find myself sharing the same feelings. I love you too."

"Oh..but...my deeds, my reputation?"

"I told you before. The time will come and you will tell."

"I promise you, Sansa, one day you will know everything. Let me put the ring on." She nodded eagerly.

He wanted to kiss her hard at that moment but he as always he couldn't because someone like Ser Erwin could enter the room and interrupt their intimacy. But there were no interruptions this time, yet nonetheless, he replaced the ring on the finger of her left hand.

"Perfect" he smiled at her.

She wished their wedding was today and not tomorrow but there was nothing to be done about it.

As if reading her thoughts. "Soon, my darling. We will have each other."

Sansa nodded not knowing what to say. He bowed then kissing her finger.

The tears continued to flow, Sansa thought she was living in a dream. He wiped them away with his thumb quickly and said, "Your tears are precious to me."

"I'm sorry, I don't have something to give you."

"But you did." He entered his hand into his his pocket to show her the watch she gave him before on his nameday.

"Do you remember this? It's always with me and I never forget it anywhere. When I'm thinking of you I look at it."

"Oh, Tywin! I love you."

"I love you too, only time is our solace until our wedding."


	11. Chapter 11

Meara woke Sansa up early on her wedding day.

"Is it real? Is it truly my wedding day?" Sansa asked in awe.

"Yes, your Grace it is," smiled Meara, before departing from the room to carry out the rest of her duties.

Sansa looked at her left hand to once again admire the ring Tywin had given her the other day. She'd worn it to bed not wanting to take it off, despite being worried something would happen to the setting. She thanked the gods that it was still in perfect condition.

She was slightly startled as Lady jumped on the bed panted with excitement. "Oh Lady, I'm marrying the man I love!" she exclaimed, embracing her direwolf, "It may not be what I imagined in my childhood but now things are different. I'm a grown woman and love is love no matter whom it is."

Suddenly Arya entered her chambers without any announcement.

"Good morning, sister, It's your wedding day!" chimed Arya, before stopping short at noticing the ring on Sansa's hand. "Where did you get that ring? Did you sleep with it? That's quite odd behavior for you."

Sansa smiled brightly at her sister. "Guess who gave it to me?"

"I can't imagine... wait! Tywin?"

Sansa nodded happily.

"It seems a very precious gift! Did you tell him that you love him?"

Sansa proceeded to tell her everything that occurred last night, about how they confessed their love to each other, how she cried as he wiped away her tears, and they professed how much they looked forward to this marriage.

"Oh sister! I'm happy for you!" Arya embraced Sansa, then said, "What are you waiting for? Get up, it's time to start preparing for the wedding."

Sansa summoned Meara by a bell connected to her room to help her get ready. Other servants appeared with her to assist their Queen in her looking her best for the big day.

…..

"Woah! Everything seems ready for the wedding!" Rickon shouted.

The Starks had finally arrived at the capital with the Manderly's in tow as well as their treasonous son. The streets were full of parades put on by the Lannister Army, City Watch and a portion of The Northern Army who had been located there since Eddard Stark became King.

Robb expected to be greeted by his mother, Jon and Arya and their direwolves only, if only because Sansa would likely be too busy. Yet, he didn't expect several familiar golden-haired individuals there as well.

"Take him to the black cells," he told the captain of the guard with them. The business with the traitor could be taken care of later. Today was Sansa's special day.

"Robb, Bran, Rickon, Greywind and Shaggy! We missed you all! But where's Summer? And whose the prisoner?" Arya asked in a rush.

Robb shook his head. "Later Arya, I'll tell you everything. Let us greet one another first."

Arya and Jon embraced all three of them before politely greeting the Manderly's.

"Robb, let me introduce you to our new family," said Jon. He started with an older balding man to the left. "Ser Kevan Lannister, and his wife Lady Dorna Lannister, their children and Lord Tyrion Lannister."

"An honor to finally meet you, Lord Stark. Please excuse my brother as you know this is his wedding day and he is very busy." He shook hands with Robb.

"Of course, Ser. Totally understandable." Internally he wished he could meet the man his sister had accepted to marry.

"Where is mother Arya?" Robb asked discretely, after greeting the Lannisters.

Arya and Jon's faces turned gloomy at the mention of the Dowager Queen.

"That's another thing we'll have to talk about later, Robb. Now get inside and get ready, your escorting our sister down the aisle after all. You must look your best."

…..

Tywin gazed into the mirror examining himself for any imperfections. Rarely did he gaze in the mirror so long but today he wanted Sansa's attention only on him. Not that he feared she would be looking at another man today. He was assured of her devotion to him. Today donned a crimson doublet and breeches paired with black knee-high smooth leather boots. The look would be completed with a golden sash that he would put off wearing till he left his chambers.

Finally personally satisfied to turned to his squire, "Cheryin, how do I look?"

"You look good, my lord. Actually more than that," the boy hurried to assure his lord.

Tywin gave his squire a rare smile. Something Cheryin was steadily becoming accustomed to since arriving in King's Landing.

"Talk to the Queen's handmaiden about what I will need for tonight. Make sure she does everything right."

"Of course, my lord."

Tywin took a stroll to his and the Queen's soon to be shared apartments, unconcerned with what people would say about a groom meeting his bride before the official ceremony.

When he was close to her chambers, he saw Ser Erwin Black standing guard.

"Is the Queen inside?"

"Yes, she's almost ready my lord."

As he moved to enter her chambers, Tywin was surprised the knight didn't protest against him entering her private chambers, but he supposed it was because he wasn't just any man. He was soon to be the Queen's husband and King Consort.

"Please close the door behind you," ordered Sansa, her back turned toward the door. A servant was on their way out the door just as Tywin was entering. Sansa was sitting at her vanity getting her hair done by one of her handmaidens.

The handmaiden stiffened upon turning to see Lord Lannister was inside the room. Sansa turned to her handmaiden to see why she'd stopped only to see her soon to be husband standing before her.

"Tywin! You shouldn't be here! They say it's a bad omen for the groom to see his bride before the wedding."

"Aah! Nonsense. I'm Tywin Lannister and I can do as I please. Besides, I've come to see your beauty before anyone in the realm does."

"Oh!" Sansa blushed prettily at the praise. "You... you're quite handsome yourself."

A servant who'd stopped her work giggled at the Queen's nervousness. Tywin glared at the girl causing her to squeak in fright before going back to her duties.

Shaking off his annoyance at the broken moment, he looked around the room before his eyes landed on a striking gown hung on a rack. "That blue gown, is it yours Sansa?"

"Yes," she answered, after a moment's hesitation, slightly thrown by the change in topic.

"Wear it tomorrow, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh Ty, I think you've indulged me quite enough."

"Never. You'll like it Sansa, and that's all that matters."

"I love you, Ty."

"And I you.."

They held hands gazing at one another for a time before Tywin kissed hers.

"I have to leave now. The ceremony is soon. Hurry up Sansa, I can't wait until you become my wife."

"Of course, Ty."

…

When Robb went to Sansa's chambers to greet and escort her, he saw the man who would soon be her husband walking out.

"Lord Lannister?"

"Yes, Lord Robb Stark I presume?"

"Yes, we will be goodbrothers after today," he paused for a moment, then continued, "I can only hope you won't harm her."

"My lord, I would be the last one to harm her in this world. I'll be her shield, of that I give you my word."

Robb looked him in the eye and only saw sincere honesty and affection for his sister. That was a surprise to him. Tywin didn't wait for him to answer.

"I leave you now. Good day."

"Did you forget something, Ty?" asked Sansa, as Robb entered the chamber.

"So, he's Ty now?" Robb teased.

"Oh! Robb! I missed you." She ran to embrace her brother.

"I missed you too, sister." After embracing her, "You look gorgeous today. Every lord in the realm will be jealous of Lord Lannister because he will be your husband."

"Did you meet him?"

"Yes, when I was coming here. A man seeing his bride before their ceremony. Should that tell me something?"

"I love him Robb and he loves me."

"Of course, he does, how could he not! But I saw it in his eyes. Imagine my surprise. Though I suppose I shouldn't be so, you're an easy person to love Sansa."

Sansa hugged her brother at hearing his proclamation. "I feel I'm lucky to have such a man in my life, Robb. He cares for me."

"That's good to hear, sister. Now, hurry so we can go to the Great Sept of Baelor," Robb grinned.

…

Robb gave Sansa a hand to get out of the carriage onced they arrived at the Great Sept. The Queensguard were in formation around them, while The City Watch were spread out all around the Sept and the city at large today. They wanted nothing to go wrong.

"Nervous?" Robb asked her while they waited for their cue to enter the Sept. He and his sister waved to the cheers of the nobles and smallfolk alike.

"Yes, but looking upon him will give me confidence soon enough."

Soon the herald announced them, ushering Sansa and Robb to walk arm and arm into the Sept down the aisle that was flanked on both sides by the highest-ranking nobles in the Seven Kingdoms. Hymns from an all-boys choir filled the air sweetly, giving Sansa goosebumps. Sansa was quite a sight wearing her crown, Stark jewelry, breath-taking dress and the wedding ring which Tywin had given her. There was much murmuring of approval from the guests, as well as much curiosity as she wore a veil dyed in her house colors. Regardless every eye was on her as they whispered how beautiful she was.

Oh, how the Great Lion envied Robb at that moment for being able to hold her.

Tywin tried to hide a smile but couldn't help it as he saw Sansa approach. It was a faint thing, barely detectable by those who didn't know him, though he was sure Sansa could see it the nearer she came. Finally, she arrived and he took her hand from her brother. They stood before each other, the High Septon and all of the realm.

"My lords and ladies of the realm. We gather today to witness the union of two great houses…" The High Septon started to speak.

The High Septon ordered them to join their hands then he tied two ribbons around them symbolically representing the joining of their two houses.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity." He then instructed them, "Look upon one another and say the words." At this point, Sansa and Tywin turned to face each other and recite the vows in unison: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his/hers and she/he is mine from this day until the end of my days."

"Let it be known that Sansa of House Stark and Tywin of House Lannister are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder."

"With this kiss I pledge, my love." Tywin gave her a quick peck on the mouth so as not to embarrass her with his mounting passion. Sansa at first confused, understood once he squeezed her hand reassuringly and gave her a smoldering look.

They then turned to face the audience as the High Septon announced them. "I give you Queen Sansa of House Stark and her husband King Consort, Tywin of House Lannister." The Sept erupted in thunderous applause and cheers.

The applause stopped when Sansa held up her hand. They turned to face each other again. Sansa began talking, "King Consort, Tywin Lannister, I appoint you as Hand of Queen. To be my shield, my stalwart and strong right hand. Kneel before your Queen." Tywin willingly kneeled to Sansa and a boy brought forth the Hand badge upon an embroidered pillow. Sansa picked it up before pinning it to the right side of his doublet. "Arise, my King and Lord Hand."

Once more the Sept was errupted into cheers that followed them as they descended the stairs together arm in arm.

The royal carriage was waiting to escort them to the wedding feast.

…

"Happy?" asked Tywin, once they were ensconced in the carriage.

Sansa gave him a brilliant smile. "Yes, beyond imagination."

"I'm sorry about the kiss. I wanted to kiss you properly but you're not as experienced in such matters. If only we were able to practice it before.." he trailed off apologetically.

"I know, Tywin. I love you."

"And I love you, Sansa. Tonight, I'll kiss you until you crave it yourself."

Sansa blushed when he mentioned tonight. Seeing it Tywin squeezed her hand again to reassure her.

"The vows of our marriage and the Hand ceremony, they are real to me Sansa. I'll be your shield, protector and the wall you need to lean on..."

"Tywin, you don't have to say that. I know it's true to you. As it's true to me."

"Yes, my precious," answered Tywin, "It seems we've arrived at the feast. Let me help you."

…

"Every fucking lord in the realm is here!" exclaimed Jon in shock.

"Surprise! Who would think that Queen Sansa and my father, the Warden of the West, would have such a big wedding?" Tyrion retorted sarcastically.

"Who's that over there?" Robb pointed, tilting his head.

"Lady Margery Tyrell with her grandmother Lady Olenna Tyrell." Jon eyed the direction Robb was pointing and saw the Tyrells.

"She's beautiful. The granddaughter, of course," he corrected at Jon's raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you talk to her, Lord Stark?" teased Jon.

"I think I will." Robb stood from his place to move across the table toward Lady Margery.

"Hello, my lady would you allow me to chat with you?"

Margaery smiled and nodded while thanking the gods that her grandmother wasn't paying attention to them.

They introduced themselves to one another after which Robb took the lead in their conversation to her surprise.

"I hope you were comfortable on your trip to the capital. Are your accommodations in the Red Keep are to your liking, my lady?"

"Yes, my lord, but I think I should be the one who asks if your trip to Kings Landing was comfortable, you came from Winterfell. Last I checked it was in the North which is much farther away."

"Ha! Yes, my lady. How did that slip pass me?" he teased.

They laughed together. The two talked for several minutes getting to know one another amicably.

"Will you dance with me later?" Robb eventually asked.

"Yes, it would be an honor, my lord."

"The honor is all mine, my lady."

…..

Sansa gave her Commander of the Queensguard a rest today. Instead she was being guarded by Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Brynden Tully as well as two Red Cloaks. She supposed Tywin could also be included as one of her protectors as well. He was now her husband after all.

At the wedding feast they sat upon a dais, where they could accept congratulations and gifts from the lords and ladies of the realm. Sansa's Uncle Edmure Tully was one of the first to do his duty, and asked a most uncomfortable question in the process. "Pardon me, my Queen, my King, but I haven't seen my sister today. Do you know where she is?"

Sansa expression turned carefully blank as she tried to think of an appropriate response, aware that the other nobles in line to greet them were listening. Fortunately, Tywin saved her from having the answer.

"I believe Ser Brynden can tell you everything at a later date, Lord Tully," he intoned stiffly with a finality that luckily her Uncle picked up on. He shot Uncle Bryden a look before excusing himself.

As the next well-wisher approach Sansa leaned over to whisper in Tywin's ear. "Thank you, Tywin. I wasn't sure of what to say."

"I will protect you in all things, Sansa. Always," he continued, "Will you dance with me?" He was in no mood to continue receiving gifts, a process that could take hours with the number of people in attendance.

Knowing that would bring them even closer than they were now, caused a thrill to shoot through Sansa's body. "Yes! I'd love to dance!"

Although Tywin was much taller than Sansa, she felt comfortable in his arms and found he was quite a fine dancer. "I didn't know you liked to dance."

"Not like, but you can imagine the number of weddings I've attended in my life, and the ladies I've had to dance with. Always throwing themselves at me."

Sansa giggled and said, "I bet you barely payed any attention to them."

"Hardly. Just a waste of time."

"And me? Am I a waste of your time?" she pouted teasingly.

"Never! You're the only lady to have filled my empty soul since Joanna died, Sansa."

If it had been any other man Sansa was sure she would have been than jealous of his previous wife, but in this moment she was only glad that the gods had given him another chance with her.

Other couples joined them and Sansa noticed Jon and Shireen taking a turn about the floor, as well as Robb dancing with a lady from the Reach if her gown was anything to go by.

"Seems your brother caught quite the prey," said Tywin with amusement. The Tyrells could never stop grasping for more.

"I guess you're right." Sansa responded not all that interested in the lady in question.

Suddenly a man touched Sansa shoulders causing her to stiffen at the unexpected contact. " Ehm.. ehm.. my Queen and my King. Congratulations on your wedding. The realm will talk about it for years to come."

Sansa fixed him with a cool gaze. "Lord Baelish, if you would be so kind as to keep your space next time, but I accept your congratulations on behalf of myself and the King Consort."

Baelish withdrew from her slightly at her coldness. "Ah.. yes, of course your Grace. May I cut in for a dance with your new bride, my lord."

"No." Tywin glared at him with stony eyes.

Sansa had to suppress a laugh as Littlefinger floundered for something else to say but eventually left with a bow when nothing came to him, leaving them alone again.

"Tywin! That was rude of you!" she admonished mockingly before dissolving into giggles.

…..

The evening soon came and went till before long Tywin asked her if she was ready to depart to their chambers. Suddenly, remembering what was waiting for her later, she blushed but nodded shyly, knowing there were only good things to do. They had decided there would be no announcement of departure in order to avoid the bedding. She was the Queen and Tywin Lannister's wife, no one was allowed to touch her without her leave.

Before he could help her stand, they were approached by Mace Tyrell and his mother, much to Tywin's chagrin. Before Mace could even open his mouth, The Queen of Thrones was already shooting of barbs at a rapid fire pace.

"Oh our new royal couple. Forgive me, your grace, let me congratulate you on your marriage to Lord Tywin or shall I say King Tywin? No matter. The Great Lion knows when to play his hand. My Mace is quite envious of him. Marrying the queen of the seven kingdoms. Who would have thought Tywin Lannister would marry again. But, Gods he did it again! However, I must warn you, your Grace! He might be old but he's stronger than you and I. He'll probably ruin your innocence! No, I'm sure of that he will."

Sansa's jaw almost dropped at her vulgarity while Tywin only glared at the woman in annoyance.

"Oh come now, my lord. You know it's true! Everyone knew how you were with Lady Joanna and I don't doubt for a moment you won't be the same with our Queen. After all she's young, fertile and I dare say the most beautiful woman in the whole realm. You know that well, my lord."

Sansa had had enough. "Lady Olenna, as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, interfering in my private life is considered an act deserving punishment. I advise you to leave now or else."

The Queen of Thorns didn't except such backbone from her Queen and as Baelish before her, she retreated cowardly.

Tywin whispered in her ear, "Bravo, you showed her who's the real Queen here."

She clasped her arm around his and said, "It's time for us to leave."


	12. Chapter 12

** Warning: Smut**

* * *

When they finally arrived at their chambers, Sansa turned to embrace him tightly the moment the door was closed and bolted shut. Tywin received her with open arms tucking his face within the crook of her neck, smelling her hair as he proceeded to spin her around. The action elicited the giggle he was looking for from her as well as easing some of the tension she felt. Stopping, Tywin moved to kiss her forehead before resting his own against hers and swiped his thumb gently along her lips.

They were finally alone, free to do whatever they wanted with each other.

Meara had prepared the room with oils, warm towels, a nightgown for herself and a robe for Tywin. She placed the nightgown, and robe, laid out on the bed, onto a separate desk. It seemed Cheryin had informed Meara of what his lord needed for the night as well. Still somewhat nervous she decided to lite one of the few unlit braziers in the room as well as perfuming it. She gently removed her crown and her jewelry.

"Shy?" he asked quietly.

Sansa turned to see he was standing in the same spot she'd left him. Gods, he'd been observing her the whole time! She blushed under his attention. "Yes... a bit. It'll be my first time after all."

"I've noticed your nervousness every time our wedding night is mentioned. I'll make it pleasant for you Sansa, as much as I can. What do you think about starting with a kiss?" Sansa nodded shyly.

He approached slowly, touching her cheek with his right hand, caressing it. "Close your eyes. Simply be in the moment, surrender yourself to all feeling and sensation."

He lowered his face to meet her lips. It was her first proper kiss as a wife and it sent a strange sensation to her core. Her lips were so soft that Tywin couldn't end the kiss but had to, to give her a chance to breathe.

"How..my lips.."

"Sweeter than honey. Surrender to me, Sansa."

His right hand moved into her hair undoing her braids while he continued kissing her. Sansa was struck by how pleasant it was to kiss him. When Tywin retreated her cheeks were burning.

"My sweet Sansa. There's no need to be shy about the act."

"I'll..try." Despite how pleasurable everything was she still felt her nerves keenly.

Tywin took her hand. "Why don't you sit on the bed? I'll give you a massage."

"Oh…thank you," Sansa said lamely, unsure of what to say let alone do.

"But you have to take your gown off. You can leave your smallclothes on for now," he added as an afterthought.

Sansa didn't know you what to say at first. "My…my handmaiden isn't here. Can you help me?"

He nodded. She moved to turn around but he stopped her instead of facing her as he moved his hands to begin unlacing the back of her gown. He wanted to observe her while he did it. It was difficult at first but he managed.

After the first touches of his hand on her bare skin, she grew used to it. Once he felt her relax he began using the oils laid out and started a light massage. He stroked her shoulders gently to relive any further tension. He took his time moving across her shoulders to down her back, applying a low pressure that caused Sansa to sigh in a way that heated his blood.

Finally, he moved back to her neck, circling it lightly with his fingers while leaning forward. She felt his warm breath causing goosebumps along her flesh as she unconsciously leaned against him.

"Do you like it?" He whispered in a low voice.

"Yes.."

He ushered her towards the bed before laying her down and covering her body with his own. With a parting kiss, he slid down her body stopping only to plant buried kisses until he reached her legs which he began to massage down her feet.

Sansa could feel her entire body relaxing under his nimble touch.

Then, he moved back up her legs to explore her inner thighs stroking them.

A moan escaped Sansa's lips causing her to flush in embarrassment.

Tywin chuckled. "Don't suppress it, Sansa. Let go. Feel."

She nodded and moaned openly when he gently slid the heel of his hand up the length of her inner thighs several times.

He didn't proceed further, to the place Sansa unknowingly ached for him to go but instead moved to capture her lips once more. He deepened it making them both dizzy from their passions.

Tywin began to slowly free her of her smallclothes until she noticed.

"Let me stand up," Sansa said, suddenly feeling confident.

She stood and he helped her remove the final layer between them. Almost.

She stood before him naked. The Maiden incarnate, beautiful and only for him. What really drove him hard was how her auburn hair matched the glistening curl between her thighs. It lit a fire in Tywin's eyes to match the one in his blood.

"It seems I'm overdressed. Why don't you help me rectify the situation?"

Sansa nodded both eagerly and shyly. She started with undoing the buckle of his belt before moving to unfasten his doublet and the tunic underneath baring his flesh.

Sansa's face reddened at seeing him so exposed. He was impressively imposing for a man of his age with a broad but muscled chest with a smattering of chest hair. Men of his age usually didn't care much about their body or health.

He played her down one more causing her breath to quicken faster and her chest to heaven with the effort. Tywin started to kiss her neck and whispered in her ear, "If you knew how much I wanted you."

Suddenly, he cupped her breasts and said, "They need a massage too."

His hands danced across her body. Caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples lightly. He added his mouth and tongue while the heat within Sansa rose.

Tywin muffled a particularly loud moan with another kiss. To Sansa's surprise he his tongue played with hers. Taking her cue from him she began to mimic the motions.

When she was left breathless he moved back to admiring her body. Not even her stomach was spared, even her navel was devoured by his kisses. His finger made a circle around that area before pinching it.

To Sansa it all felt like sweet torture as he repeated his motions all across her body. Till finally, finally, he delved between her thighs causing her more pleasure than she can imagine.

"Tywin.."

"Yes, Sansa?"

He gave shallow licks and nips.

"It's, too much.."

"We haven't finished.."

His right hand joined his tongue, playing with her lazily. Sansa gasped. It was the first time someone had touched her so intimately.

"How do you feel?" Tywin asked playfully.

"Warm and wet."

He continued stroking and rubbing until she said weakly, "Ty..Tywin? Please.."

Tywin took the opportunity to take off his breeches and smallclothes.

They kissed again as he lowered himself over her. Sansa felt something caressing her privates before it began slid inside her. She moaned with widened eyes knowing it was his manhood, and wondering how it would fit inside.

"It's…large.."

"Yes, and only for you my Queen."

When Sansa moaned again, he delved deeper inside of her. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck as he took her maidenhead.

He heard a small painful sound from her and retreated trying to give her time.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know. Just.. just wait several seconds and you can continue."

"No, we can continue that later. Your comfort is more important."

"I'm not really that sore. I just want to digest what happened."

She was no longer a maiden but a bedded woman.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"My brave Queen." He kissed her forehead.

When she was ready Tywin gave a fast thrust before setting a slow unhurried rhythm building to their release.

"You're so tight, Sansa. So tight but so lovely."

Sansa felt as if she were floating as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, as her hands roamed from his neck to his muscled back wanting to feel all of him. She looked into his eyes and it looked as if he was consuming her.

Suddenly she felt herself reaching a crest from which her body tumbled. Tywin groaned kissing her fervently. Their souls melted to become one as they both reached their release.

Sansa was speechless, exhausted and surprised at how Tywin introduced her to these new feelings.

Tywin collapsed upon her after his release. He was heavy but Sansa liked the fact his head rested on her breasts. Before he could move she tangled her hands in his hair signaling him not to move. After a few moments, he rolled in side of her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't move further."

"It's alright, I liked it. You can just rest your head on my chest without crushing me with your body next time," she teased.

He kissed her laughing, "Did you find what we did pleasing?"

She kissed him back grateful and patted his bare chest.

He chuckled and said, "I'll take that as a yes. I promise you, we will have a lot of fun. I'm sure of it."

She smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Do you need your nightgown?"

Sansa shook her head and he was happy she wanted to sleep with him bare despite her shyness. Then, she rested her hand on his heart.

"I'll keep it safe."

"As I will keep yours, my precious. We have to sleep, the surprise is waiting and then we have the tourney to attend."

Sansa's eyes shined. "I can't wait until tomorrow. I love you."

Tywin Lannister never thought the day would come where he would fall in love again. For so long he thought when Joanna died she took everything with her. Her absence from his life had made him more ruthless than ever before. Sansa would rule him now as Joanna did. Not just as the queen of the realm but also of his heart.

He didn't want to leave Sansa's bed and by the look of it she didn't want to be alone. He was relieved.

He closed the curtains and raised the sheets to cover them.

Their legs tangled and with a goodnight kiss, he rested his head close to her breasts enjoying her warmth and generosity as they fell asleep. He was content for the first time in years.

…

Despite the retiring of the Queen and King Consort to their chambers, many guests lingered at the feast.

Some of those guests in particular were the Tyrells. "Well done Margaery. You have the young wolf in your clutches."

"What do you mean, Grandmother?" Margaery asked in confusion.

"Oh, my dear girl you're still young. What I mean is to continue to foster his attraction to you. It'll be easier to convince the Queen and her husband to betroth you to him."

"We just met! I can't deceive him. Don't tell me this is one of your plans to gain more power by becoming closer to the crown? I thought you weren't paying attention when he came to me."

"Margaery I'm not dead yet, and you know I pay attention to everything. I've taught you since childhood that everything we do is for the benefit of our house only."

"If you want to exploit me and Robb Stark I truly advise you to look somewhere else. It won't work."

"We'll see about that Margaery."

...

"Do they know anything about my marriage?" Baelish asked the other man.

"Not to my knowledge, but I think we should strike soon before they find out."

"Not now. I'd rather not risk myself being exposed as the mastermind of this plot. When the moment is right I'll tell you."

"And after that, what will you do?"

"I have information from Pyke that Theon Greyjoy is to become King. They will consider their kingdom independent of the Iron Throne. I will write to him to forge an alliance between us on my conditions."

"A rebellion on the crown."

"Yes, but as I told you there will naught but chaos and problems for the succession once we finish with her. Her brothers are young and Robb Stark does not want to be king. They will not be able to face us."

...

Robb had finally gotten caught up with what had happened to his mother in King's Landing during his absence and his reaction was similar to everyone else's. He loved his mother dearly but she was predictable.

"So, where is mother now?"

"I have no idea," said Arya. "What happened to Summer?"

Robb briefly told Arya of what happened. By the end, she was radiating pure rage. "Where's that traitor? I'll kill him with Needle!"

"Arya no! His fate is for Sansa to decide. We'll tell Sansa and her new husband about it when the time is right. He will face a fair trial for his crimes.

Arya calmed but was still angry. "Poor Bran. I'm happy he's alive but he'll miss Summer dearly."

"Yes, he will. Talk to him sister he will need some comfort."

"Of course, Robb. Where's Theon? I didn't see him with you."

"His father is dead. I gave him a choice between staying with us or returning to his home and claiming his place as Lord of the Iron Islands."

"You did? Does Sansa know about it?"

"No, I'll tell her later."

She frowned.

"What is it, Arya?"

"You better tell her but I have a feeling she won't like it. Anyway, I'm going to find Bran. You should keep an eye on that Tyrell girl."

Robb stilled. He wondered at his sister's words. Why did she think Sansa wouldn't like him letting Theon go be with his family? Also what was wrong with Margaery?

As ever she was the hardest Stark to understand.


	13. Chapter 13

** Warning: Smut**

* * *

The early morning sunshine entered the royal apartments exposing the deliciousness of her body to the light. He traced his finger over her pale and delicate skin, heard her breathe tense at the motion. She opened drowsy blue eyes, lethargically meeting his gaze. Tywin couldn't help but observe her beauty through the night shedding off sleep for more interesting pursuits. Over the night their positions had changed. A goddess was in his arms, who just so happened to be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

When comprehension came back to her she smiled.

He kissed her lips, the bridge of her nose, titillating her all over until she laughed. "Good morning, Sansa."

Tywin wasn't a very religious man, but currently he was counting his blessings. He cuddled closer nuzzling her neck, cupping one of her breasts while taking another into his mouth. He gently suckled causing Sansa to moan.

"Good?" He murmured, moving his attention to the other breast.

"Yes," she hissed.

He kissed her lips passionately, exploring one another's mouths. In the heat of the moment she mistakenly nibbled his tongue.

"Sorry," said Sansa bashfully.

"Don't apologize." He nipped her tongue lightly, and she giggled.

She felt him move to nibble her lower lip. It was a little game he played and she wished to do the same. Every time she approached his lips, he was the quick to nip her lips first. Finally, she startled him and bit him first.

Tywin gave a light chuckle. "You're learning."

She blushed at his words.

"More?"

She felt wanton, but she couldn't say no. She wanted him as much he wanted her.

"Y...yes."

"What if I did this?"

He entered one finger inside her before removing it.

"Oh, Tywin!"

She hadn't even realized she'd become so aroused. He held up his glistening digit before licking it and offering to let her do the same.

"You're delicious, Sansa."

He used his finger to enter her again and again, not stopping until she came with a shudder.

He laid back on the mattress helping her straddle him. This wonderful creature, who happened to be his wife, made him desire to make up for all the years he'd been without a woman.

She sank into his manhood with his guidance and he let her explore at her own pace. Although it was clumsy, he enjoyed it. He held her hips steady and ushered her to move in the right way. Sansa felt empowered by how in control she was of their coupling, which was exactly what he wanted. Yesterday was good but didn't pass without little pain. Today was much better.

He tightened his grip on her while she looked down upon him. They fell into a harmonious melody of moaning and groaning. She leaned toward him for a kiss while his hand removed a caress her face. She was so glorious to look upon.

Finally, she came undone and he followed with a powerful growl.

As they lay panting trying to recover their breath, he couldn't resist turning to place a kiss on her lips that melted her.

It was a while later before Sansa felt she could speak again, "I'm confused. Is this normal? I mean, what we did today and last night. It's... I always thought a woman should be laying and waiting for her husband to do their duty. It seemed ..." she trailed off unable to put how she felt into words.

"Why shouldn't we enjoy our duty, Sansa? Ours is simply called lovemaking."

"Lovemaking," she whispered.

"Yes," he kissed her again.

Later, when Tywin left the bed, she tried to avert her eyes but curiosity ultimately won out. She went crimson when her eyes fell on his member. What gave her such pleasure and made her utter his name in need of it.

She was so lost in her pondering Tywin had to remind her with a knowing smirk and kiss not to be late.

...

Sansa was clueless as to where they were currently headed. Too late she realized they were approaching the godswood with Lady trailing behind them. Sansa found herself confused as to why Tywin was bringing her here as she knew that nearly everyone in the West followed the Faith of the Seven.

As they got closer to the heart tree, Sansa got a glimpse of both their families sitting waiting for them. She felt her heart flutter as she realized what was happening.

"Tywin. This is...I..." Sansa could barely get the words out.

He grabbed her hand entwining their fingers and giving a light squeeze. "I knew a proper Northern wedding would make you happy."

"You didn't have to do this," Sansa shook her head.

"No, but I wanted to. I tried to make it as intimate as possible with only our families as witnesses."

It suddenly all made sense to Sansa now. Why Tywin had wished for her to wear the blue gown he'd gifted her today. Yesterday she'd worn a northern style gown at southron wedding, but today she wore southern style gown to a northron wedding. Further showing that she that as queen of just one part of the realm but all.

It was a bit different from a normal northern wedding. For one the heart tree wasn't a weirwood and Robb didn't give her away to Tywin, though he did officiate the wedding. Nonetheless, Sansa appreciated the effort that had been put into the ceremony as well as the close intimacy of the situation by only having their immediate families present.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this day?" stated Robb.

"Sansa of House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, and flowered, and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I come to beg the blessing of the Old Gods. Who comes to claim me?"

"Tywin of House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport and Warden of the West."

"Queen Sansa, will you take this man?"

"I will."

She and Tywin joined hands as they kneeled before the heart tree so the Old Gods could witness their union, praying silently. Once done they stood before their families and kissed each other to seal the union.

A small breakfast feast followed the ceremony. She held Tywin's hand underneath the table and chatted with her family feeling overjoyed.

She was about to say something to Arya when Robb interrupted her," Your Graces, congratulations on your marriage again. I…" Robb hesitated on whatever he was about to say.

Tywin eyes narrowed, disliking Robb's tone, feeling there was something more behind it.

"Yes, Lord Stark?"

"I was almost killed in White Harbor. Instead Summer scarified himself protecting me" Bran said suddenly.

Robb shot Bran a stern look. He had been getting to the point. It's just he'd had trouble sleeping last night after his conversation with Arya. Her words had made him uneasy as he questioned whether he'd done the right thing. Either way he knew he couldn't wait to come clean to Sansa any longer.

"What?" Sansa asked, shocked, the smile on her face fading.

An irrational fit of anger overcame Tywin. He knew something would ruin their day eventually but he hadn't thought it would be this soon. He listened attentively as Robb recounted what had happened while they were at White Harbor.

"The tourney should be canceled," Sansa decided.

Her reaction surprised them all. Tywin thought she would be more visibly upset. After all that was how most women would respond to such news. He was impressed by how calm she was.

"Sister, please!" Robb never intended to ruin her wedding celebration.

"That is final. They tried to kill my brother and his direwolf is dead. Ser Kevan, as Lord Commander of the City Watch it's your duty to inform the guests of my apologies and that they can wait until the trial is over. Justice can't wait."

"I'm with you, Sansa," said Arya.

First, her mother and now an attempt on her brother's life. Tywin grinded his teeth. It seems when it rains it pours.

"Who is he?" Tywin asked.

"It's Lord Manderly's grandson, Your Grace. Wylar."

"Why...why would he do that? What motive did he have?" Sansa demanded.

Robb glanced at Tywin briefly.

Tywin lifted his chin defensively. "I see. And trying to kill a boy that is supposed to be one of the rulers of the north wasn't betrayal enough? Was his family invovled?"

"It's a long story, Your Grace, but it was the act of a single individual. His grandfather and father don't appear to have influenced him in any way. On the contrary, they've disinherited him and are willing to see that justice prevails."

"He'll be put in a trial soon. Not later. What was the other thing you were trying to tell us?"

Robb looked at Sansa in surprise. He hadn't thought she'd picked up on that. "Well, it was about uhh.. Theon."

Sansa's expression went from calm to furious. "You sent him to the Iron Islands? Didn't you?"

"Sansa. His father is no longer a threat. He's dead!"

"He's still Ironborn! I don't believe you were so young when the last rebellion happened," Tywin retorted. "We now have peace. What you did could possibly ruin it. Is that what you want?" His gaze was piercing as he stared down Robb who looked somewhat defiant.

"Tywin, we have to do something about this immediately." Sansa rested a hand on his arm in concern.

"We'll send them a letter demanding they come to pledge fealty to you post haste. Otherwise, they'll be considered a kingdom in open rebellion to the crown. Their answer, or lack thereof, will let us know where we stand."

"Robb! Pray to all the gods old and new that nothing will happen!" Sansa admonished.

The royal couple left the breakfast not long after, the mood having been soured.

…..

After the morning's events, Ser Kevan went to his solar to begin implementing the Queen's orders. He began sending out orders to the City Watch.

His wife, Lady Dorna, understood how busy he was with his new responsibilities but felt that she could not sit idly by while her husband working.

"Kevan, I have a request to ask of you."

He paused his quill to answer her. "Yes, dear?"

"I've been thinking these last few days that I could help you with your job. The orphans of this city need someone to take care of them. I feel I can do it. You know my experience with our children, I feel I could be a benefit to the orphans within the city."

Kevan couldn't believe his ears. His wife, his Dorna, would do that?

"Dorna what about our children?"

His wife was devoutly religious and had spent her whole life raising their children in his absence.

"When I'm not in the streets of Kings Landing, I'll be beside them. Our boys are old enough to take care of themselves. Only Jennie needs someone to look after her."

"I have to ask the Queen for her permission. That being said a number of men of the City Watch would escort you wherever you go in the city. It's too dangerous for you to be alone."

"Thank you." She gave a lovely smile before kissing him on the cheek.

For the first time in years, she felt she could be useful to her husband beyond their children.

…..

Shireen came across Jon alone in the gardens. It was slowly becoming a habit of his to go there for some much-needed peace and quiet. He was furious about today's events and needed somewhere to cool down without making a fool of himself. Which was why he was currently leaning against a tree with his arms folded.

As he contemplated what he could personally do about the situation, he tensed as he saw a shadow on the ground approach causing him to raise his head. Seeing it was Shireen he slowly relaxed his stance.

"Jon, I heard the news about your cousin."

Jon nodded in acknowledgment but didn't otherwise move or say anything.

" You know, things turned out well considering what could have happened. You shouldn't be so upset, unlike me."

Her sad tone startled Jon. "What? What are you upset about Shireen?"

"They canceled the tourney. It was my only opportunity to see knights from different places around the Seven Kingdoms compete."

Jon looked at her and shook his head once he understood what she was saying. "Your father is a Lord Paramount, he has thousands of knights under his command, I'm sure he could arrange a tourney for you at a later date. He loves you, you know."

"I know. But who would come for a tourney held in my honor?"

Jon sighed, unsure of how to convince Shireen that she was worthy of people's attention, and not just for mockery. "Don't worry I'm sure there will be other opportunities in the future."

"I hope so."

The two settled in to a comfortable silence as Shireen found a sturdy stone to sit upon. They enjoyed basking in the sun as they sneaked furtive glances at one another.

"Shireen, do you fancy a walk on the beach?" Jon asked suddenly.

Shireen's face lit up beautifully. "Oh, yes! I'd like to see the sea."

"I'm glad. I'll take you there one of these days before it gets too cold."

She smiled at hearing his offer. Her presence calmed and comforted him in a strange way. For that it was only right he pay her back for it.

…..

"Fisting a wall can be satisfying. But it'll only bleed your hand while the wall will remain."

Robb had been busy punching a wall when Margaery found him. The anger on his face had a darkening effect on his Tully blue eyes, she thought. They looked stormy, and tired.

Robb immediately straightened. "My lady, I'm sorry I didn't notice you coming."

"It's alright my lord. I can see you're not in a good mood today. I'll bid you good day." She turned to leave but was stopped by Robb lightly grabbing her wrist.

"Please my lady, you are most welcome."

She nodded before turning back to face him. An awkward silence fell between them before she broke it, asking, "Did you enjoy the wedding last night?"

"Oh, yes. You were a pleasing companion. The stories you told me about your summer years made me laugh."

"Which one did you like? When my brother, Ser Loras climbed trees scaring my father with talk of he can fly? Or when I pretended that I was deaf for a whole day and stopped it when a maester came to look after my condition?"

Robb laughed, " Yes, both of those. Where's your brother anyway? Last I heard Ser Loras Tyrell was your sworn shield."

"Ah, I left my chambers early today. He didn't know where I was going."

"Ah, well perhaps I will be able to meet him another time." He noticed her shiver. "Are you cold? Let's get inside. It's warmer there."

"Thank you."

As they walked inside all looks were on them.

"Do you hear them? They're murmuring about us," Margaery teased.

Robb groaned. "They can't leave anyone alone. Can they?"

"Ha! Not a chance! It's one of the rules you have to learn to live with in Kings Landing."

"Unfortunately, yes."


End file.
